


A Breath of Life

by bloodrednight25



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Alpha Allison Argent, Alternate Universe, Banshee Lydia Martin, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Elena the Vampire Slayer, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lydia Martin is Allison & Stiles cousin, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Vampire Diaries References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrednight25/pseuds/bloodrednight25
Summary: the Stilinski triplets are used to the supernatural world, with their mothers being the Slayers and what not, but for Stiles Stilinski it's going to be a roller-coaster ride when he meets Stefan Salvatore who pulls him into his dark world; where Elena Gilbert become his best friend and ally.





	1. the Kids are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Author noted: Allison and Stiles are twins and Lydia is their cousin. Lydia pretty much their sister. Title inspired by Florence and the machine; a breath of life. This is a crossover with the Vampire Dairies, Teen Wolf, BtVS(Buffy & Faith), and Gossip Girl (Mostly just Blair). Some things like plot will most likely change for all characters. Most of the story line may be from the Vampire Dairies and mentions of past episodes from BtVS and Teen Wolf. Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy means star seeker is Stiles birth name, Prawdomówny is truthful which is Allison birth name, and Czcicielem Boga is Lydia birth name which means worshiper of God.

Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy stared up at his new home as his sister Prawdomówny stood to his left and Czcicielem Bog who was pretty much his other sister stood to his right. This was the final move their mother explain to them as he held the box that said kitchenware on it. Heading up the front porch stairs to the front door, Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy better known as Stiles Stilinski sat the box done by the door as he looked around the furnished living room.

"This has to be a better move then the one when we where in Sunnydale Buffy. Their starting to present." Stiles heard his mother whisper to his other mom. Stiles dropped the box off in the kitchen before moving up the stairs giving their mothers some kind of privacy. Making a left down the hall in the corner Stiles walked into his room to fine his twin and his other sister sitting on his bed. "Why are you guys loitering in my room," he asked them.

"Sshhh... I'm trying to listen to moms conversation." Prawdomówny better known as Allison said as her eyes glowed a bright red. It still freaked Stiles out whenever Allison flashed her eyes at him or Czcicielem Bog better known as Lydia, but he knew it was part of her way showing that she was the Alpha of their small little pack. "What is mom saying," Lydia asked as she moved closer to Allison side.

"We moved to this backwater town to give our children some type of normalcy, so they wouldn't have to grow up like us Buffy." Faith whispered as she stared at a picture of the three of them. Lydia, Stiles and Allison.

"Come on; come to the sound poof room! Allison Gwendolyn Stilinski, mind your business and help unload the U-Hal." Faith yells up to her oldest daughter before pulling their other mother down the stairs to the basement where the walls where sound proof and most of the weaponry hung on walls or in trunks along with magic items and other old tomes and scrolls on book shelves.

Once the door was closed Faith signed as she ran a hand though her thick dark chocolate brown hair. Taking a deep breath she square her shoulders before approaching Buffy. "Our oldest daughter was bitten by a werewolf, and is now an Alpha. Our second oldest daughter is a Banshee and our son a mega witch; a Spark." Faith started, she was already resigned to the fact that their kids were gonna be anything but normal. The day they came into their life's Faith made a vow that there wouldn't be anything she wouldn't do for three to keep them safe and happy.

"Trouble is going to follow them, B. That's why we moved here to protect them as well as give them some type of hope that they know their not alone. There's a strong werewolf pack here, along with the Bennett Witches. They are a strong convent; they can help our son and there's an emissary here that goes by as a veterinarian during the day who can put our other daughter on the right track. We train them well. They know how to protect them self if we're not there. Plus on the bright side, Willow was strong enough to do a spell to give them part of our DNA with our slayer blood. She also put a cloaking spell to hide them if need be from the other big bad supernatural world. We can protect them Buffy." Faith whispers as she moved closer to her once enemy turn friend turn lover turn wife. "We can protect our children. We were the first two after along line of Slayers. We got this, everything five by five!" She whispered pulling the short blonde into her arms.

*^*^*

"What do you thinking their talking about?" Stiles asked as he was handed another box by Lydia. "I mean beside the obvious?" He asked as he hopped down from the truck, heading towards the house. It was totally like mom's to take their other mother down to the sound proof room so they couldn't hear them talking about them.

"Their worried about us. But we're three kick ass supernatural creatures," Lydia said as she moved from the truck placing another box on top of the three that Allison was already carrying. "Beside we start school tomorrow that's gonna be enough hell for the three of us. We should worry about our studies and try to keep a low profile."

Stiles nodded, they did have enough to worry about. This was their sophomore year of high school. It had to be better then their freshman year where Allison was a attacked by an omega Alpha werewolf and Lydia going off her rocker with the noise of the dead calling to her and Stiles burning down their old high school due to a panic attack.


	2. Welcome to Beacon Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison faced to face with the Alpha of Beacon Falls, Stiles meets Stefan Salvatore for first time and gets a glimpse of Elena Gilbert while Lydia goes head to head with Caroline Forbes.

  
  
Faith Stilinski stood next to Buffy Stilinski as she took a look around the high school their children would be going to. Right off the back she could feel her spidy senses going off the chart, but she couldn't pin point where the vibes where coming from. Their was too many teens mingling in the area to zero in on the feelings she was catching.  
  
"I mean this place hast to be better then England high school. Those people where just rude and standoffish." Faith heard her son say as he fixed his backpack on his shoulders. "I mean what could go..." Stiles didn't get to finish that sentence as Allison and Lydia covered his mouth with their hands over it.  
  
"Don't jinxes us." Allison said as she moved her hand from his mouth. Nodding once Stiles turn to look at his mother with the blonde hair. "I just hope this high school is nothing like Sunnydale high that was over a hell mouth. So on that note have fun, not to much fun and for God sake Stiles don't burn down this high school." Buffy whispered as she gave all three of them hugs before watching them walk away, as Allison jump on Stiles back and Lydia bark of laughter followed them.  
  
"Their so dome!" Buffy stated as she got back into her red Chevy Tahoe.

  
  
*^*^*

  
  
"Tell me why I have P.E do I not look fit as a fettle?" Lydia asked as she looked over her schedule. She had all A.P. Class most of them coincided with Stiles schedule. Like A.P Calculus, English Literature, Biology and Chemistry. Allison had English 2, Health with Lydia and P.E. with Stiles. They had lunch together so that was a plus. Lydia had A.P Social studies first period with Stiles while Allison had History.  Allison had regular mathematics and biology her second and third period, she also had art with Stiles so that left Lydia by her self with French 2.  
  
"That cause you failed P.E freshman year Lyd's don't play coy." Stiles spoke as he looked over their schedule together. "At lest we won't be apart most of the day." He finish folding his schedule up and putting it in his back pocket.  
  
"I have Mr. Hale for history now so I guess I'll see you during fourth period." Allison stated as she went down the hall.  
  
Saluting, Stiles watched as she walked away. "I'm gonna head to the restroom. I'll meet up with you in class, save me a set." Stiles said as he parted ways with Lydia. Heading down the hall looking though his Calculus book Stiles wonder where the class was at in their chapters. He knew Lydia and himself where pretty much a head in most of their studies. Things just clicked faster for them then most. He offended wonder if Allison just wasn't applying herself more; she was beyond smart too but she didn't want the extra work load that Lydia and himself took on. While he thought that over as well as doing math problems in his head he wasn't paying attention as he walked into hard wall. That hard wall ended up being a really attractive guys with blonde hair and thick eyebrows.  " _Shit_.. _Sorry_." Stiles whispered as his book fell to the ground.  
  
Looking up Stiles eyes meet light green. The guy in front of him was about the same height as him a few inches taller. Picking up his book Stiles took a step back as he looked from those light green eyes to straight nose that curve a little around the end to the bow tie lips to the long neck. Stiles could feel the heat in his cheeks as he took the other male feature in. He was hot with his strong jaw bone. "Sorry... hi! I'm Stiles Stilinski I just started here with my sisters." Stiles stated as he held out his hand.  
  
"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He said taking Stiles hand in his. Gasping Stiles pulled his hand away; he was cold almost winter cold. A shiver of dread went down Stiles back, he could feel this darkness around guy. There was nothing there but dark clouds in this guys future.  
  
"Sorry I run cold." Stefan said in low voice as he dropped his hand to his side. The tingling he felt from Stiles he only felt when a witch was near by. It was like he could almost taste the power rolling off of the kid in front of him. He watch as the teen nodded before side stepping him and continuing down the hall.  
  
Stiles makes it to the bathroom just in time to have a mime little panic attack. As the lights flicked above Stiles tried to take in slow breath though his nose then out though his mouth; he did this for a about ten minutes until he felt the tension leave his body. Using the restroom then washing his hands. He made it just in time to his class only to see Stefan in the second row of desk and Lydia in the fourth near the back. Walking past him, Stiles got that vibe again of the darkness. It wasn't like darkness that was necessarily bad but it wasn't good either. It felt like a presence unknown leaked from the guys being.

  
^*^*^

  
  
Allison stared up at her teacher as she tried to keep her beast at bay. She could feel the power of the alpha in front of the class. It was like he was shooting out waves upon waves of energy. Allison didn't have much contact with werewolves beside the one who hunted her, then bit her; who she later ripped out his throat and gain his power.  
  
"Now class I know we're studying US History, but I also gave extra assignment to person who could name the person who preeminent leader of Indian independence movement in British-ruled India. Employing nonviolent civil disobedience, Who also led India to independence and inspired movements for civil rights and freedom across the world? Any one of who can give me the name of that person will not have to take the pop quiz today," Mr. Hale asked as all students continue to oblivious to the questions that he was asking.  
  
" _مهند كارامشاند غاندي_ ," Allison whispered under her breath in Gujarai. If it was one thing she caught onto fast was languages thanks to aunt Willow.  
  
"You, new girl..." Mr. Hale started as he looked at his student roster. "Allison Stilinski, what was that you said?" He ask as she meet his eyes dead on.  
  
“ _مهند كارامشاند غاندي_ ,” Allison said clearly.  
  
"And in English." Me. Hale asked her.  
  
"Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi."  
  
"Congratulations no pop quiz for you, everybody else phones down, pencils out. You have 10 minutes to complete this." He stated handing out the quiz.  
  
"Who the hell is she?"  
  
Allison turn to her right to stare at the blond pale skin girl then took a look at the other two girls that where looking her way as well. "Last I knew test times where supposed to be quite time Caroline. Elena and Bonnie do I need to separate the three of you again?"  
  
"No Mr. Hales," the dark skinned girl said as her eyes went back down to her test.

  
  
^*^*^

  
  
Buffy stared at the police uniform. It wasn't really that bad the grey button down with the words Assistant Sheriff on the right breast pocket that would be covered up once she wear the full police suite. Standing there in her red Henley shirt with two top buttons undone and dark blue skinny jeans with knee high leather black boots that had buckles near the ankle area with a leather jacket. She thanked her lucky stars she still got to pick out her outfits each day. Clipping the sheriff badge on her belt near the side of her hip on the left, she touch the right side of her hip where her gun sat. She was never a big fan guns ever since she was shot, but duty called.  
  
"I'd like to welcome you to Beacon Falls. I know your familiar with what goes on around this town but I have some light reading for you when you get the chance." Sheriff Forbes stated as she shook Buffy's hand then handed her over a dozen files.  
  
"You call this light reading?" Buffy asked with a slight chuckle of panic in her voice. She was never the book worm unless it dealt with killing vampires and stopping apocalypse prophecies.  
  
"There's no rest for the wicked. I know your just settling in with your family and everything, but you might want to be here for tonight's council meeting. It’ll be held at Lockwood-Hale estate."  
  
"Sounds like old times." Buffy stated as she picked up her police uniform.  
  
"It's at seven. Get there twenty minutes before so I can introduce you to the founding families."  
  
Nodding Buffy said her good byes while she head back out to her SUV.

  
  
^*^*^

  
  
Faith looked around her office. It wasn't a bad setup working for the only bar in town that also carter as a family restaurant. Beacon Falls Grill was plaster to the top of the wall above the door.  
  
"So the last bar manager was killed I hope that doesn't put you off. It was a wild animal in a long list of wild animals attacks. You get use to not going in the woods at night. Any ways a couple of the high school kids work here part time. It's like the teen hang out place they usually show up after three clock."  
  
Faith took in the words the young women was saying, but she was stuck on the animals attacks. "Just remember no one under the age of 21 can sit at the bar. We got a lot of regulars so you'll become familiar with who's who and when to cut that person off."  
  
"Any ways I wanna welcome you and your family to Beacon Falls, I heard your wife is the sheriff assistant."  
  
"Actually she's the Assistant Sheriff, second in command to Sheriff Forbes." Faith corrected as they moved into the bar area.  Looking around it was pretty dead at 11:00 clock in the morning. Faith wonder what Buffy was up to while she took in her employees. They were college students at best. Most of them all pretty much worked part time.  
  
"Hey there good look-in!"  
  
Turning around to see Buffy standing there a wide smile formed on Faith lips as she took in her wife. It took a lot of years for the girls to go from slayer sister, to friends, to enemies, to slayer sister once more to lovers, an five years were they were together as wives.  
  
"Hey B," Faith greeted with a kiss to the blonde lips. "What you doing here?" Faith asked as she pulled Buffy to an empty table. They sat down cross from each other as Buffy told her about her conversation with Sheriff Forbes.  
  
"This town has had a bunch of animal attacks lately. You know what that means." Buffy stated as she sigh.  
  
"Our job never ends B. As long as there vampires we put them down." Faith whispered the last part.  
  
"I know I just thought with children we'd have a little break." Buffy said as she eyed her wife.  
  
"The wicked never sleeps." Faith said as she stood up.

  
  
^*^*^

  
  
Stiles held his food tray as we walked between his sister as they looked for a table to eat during lunch. Classes had been going good after Stiles realize he had no more classes with Stefan Salvatore. He still didn't know what he was or where that dark blackness came from, but it had a feeling that Stiles couldn't shake.  
  
"So my history teacher is an alpha werewolf!" Allison blurted out as she took a bit of one of the hamburgers she had on her tray.  
  
"What the fuck Alie you can't just say shit like that." Stile spoke after he already choked on his bit of french-fries.  
  
"Calm down Stiles, moms told us there be supernatural people here. This isn't news. Why are you acting like it is." Lydia asked as she ate her salad. She wasn't big on the carbs like Allison and Stiles. Granted Allison had a metabolism that Lydia would die for she still had to train and exercise like Stiles did just not as hard since she ate pretty healthy. "What was he like." She finally asked taking a bit of green goodness.  
  
"An alpha I guess. He didn't speak to me much other then to call me out in class since I knew the answer to the question he ask. This school is like three years behind England school curriculum."  
  
"Yeah we noticed." Stiles said as he looked around the cafeteria. There where all kinds of groups formed. From the popular crew, to the book worms to the jocks. It was like TV stereotypes and statistics all rolled up in one at this school. Locking eyes on three girls heading his way to their table, Stiles couldn't help but think of ‘ _Mean Girls_ ,’ as he alerted his sisters.  
  
"So your the Stilinski triplets. You guys don't look alike at all." The girl with blonde long hair and dark make up that shown bright almost grey color eyes spoke as she sat down in front of Stiles next to Allison.  
  
"That cause we're not triplets." Lydia spoke in her undermining tone as she continue to flip though the magazine she had in her hands.  
  
' _This should be good_.' Stiles thought as he watch Lydia eye the three girls. Lydia at most was a stuck up bitch to people she didn't know and had a mean streak to boot if people annoyed her. There was no way this blonde chick and Lyds where going to get a long any time soon unless fashion was their subject of topic.  
  
"Allison and Stiles are twins. I'm their cousin but might as well be their sister. What do you want." Lydia asked as she spoke slowly and clearly with a hit of annoyance in her tone.  
  
"Well you guys are new right?" The girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes asked as she sat next to Stiles.  
  
"Good eye mousy." Lydia arched an eyebrow as she took another bit of her salad.  
  
"We have history with Allison and just wanted to say hi to you guys. We don't get new people in Beacon Falls that much. The people who've lived here have live here for generations. But it's kind of weird, you three show up along with this new guys." The girl with dark skin; she African-American with stunning green eyes and perfect white teeth. Stiles could see the beauty in her an not just by her appearance but her aura was a bright white and gold color, that made him want to touch her. It was a weird feeling and he had to hold himself back from grabbing her hand and floating around in her aura of brightness. "Any ways, I'm Bonny Bennett, that's Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert." She said as she takes the set next to Lydia.  
  
"We have a bonfire each year and you guys are totally welcome to come its in next weekend. It's something we do to kick start the new year." Caroline the blonde girls says as she eat her salad.  
  
"Well let you know and get back to you." Allison finally speaks to girls. She looking up at the person that just reach their table.  Holding in a growl her eyes flash quickly as she stares at the guy. "I think you guys should leave." She says slowly keeping an eye on the guy in front of her.  
  
The girl with blonde hair scuffs as she stand up, “God you guys are so rude. We just wanted to welcome you." Caroline states as she looks at all three of them.  
  
Lydia stands up as well her arms crossed over her chest as she took a defensive stand. "No... you wanted to know if we’d fit in with your group, and honey were a little to big for that, but we’ll think about the bonfire party. You should go now."  
  
Stiles watch as the three girls walked away Elena turning back to look at their table as she took in the guy as well. Stiles watch the eye contact they held until she disappeared  
  
"Your not welcome at our table. We don't socialize with vampires." Allison whispered keeping her voice down. She tried to keep the wolf at bay. She could feel her claws growing as she scratch underneath table letting her claws dig into the wood.  
  
"I've come in peace. I don't mean any harm. I just wanted to talk to Stiles for a moment."  
  
Stiles looked up at Stefan with a frown. So that's what that darkness was about; he was a vampire.  "How can you walk in the sun." Stiles asked. He was dumb founded; not once did their mothers say vampires had the ability to with stand the sun and walk among the humans; their food.  
  
Stefan held his hand up showing his wedding finger with a gotti ring that had an S on it . "In good grace I just showed you my weakness. So if you could put the flashing eyes away that would be great." Stefan said as he took a set next to Stiles.  
  
"So talk." Lydia said as she looked at the vampire sitting next to her brother. Gripping her sliver fork tight; one wrong move and he was getting stabbed period.  
  
"You know the rules Salvatore, your not to come in contact with them unless it's on their terms. Your breaking the agreement your uncle Zack granted for you to stay in this town."  
  
Looking to the right Allison looked up at her history teacher.  
  
"My apologies Alpha Hale, but you know just as well as I do that it's starting and with the three of them here it's best if we start clueing them into the state that Beacon Falls is in no thanks to your family." Stefan stated as he stood.  
  
"Don't test me Stefan. My patients and violence don't go together. " his eyes flashed a bright red. Nodding Stefan took his leave. Staring up at the man, "Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked looking at the man.  
  
"Peter Hale. Please follow me." He said walking away from the three. Standing up quickly Stiles follows the teacher as the girls followed him.  
  
Mr. Hale leaded them back to his classroom. Closing the door behind herself. Lydia took a look at the teacher. He was tall maybe 6'1 he had broad shoulders, along thick neck, straight jaw that had stubble on it. His lips where thin to the straight nose that looked like it's never been broken, to the electric blue eyes. He was with out a word hot, to hot to be just a teacher; ' _Go figure he's a werewolf_ ' she thought.  
  
"What was that all about?" Stiles asked as he asked the man.  
  
"As you may know we have quite a lot of supernatural creatures in our little town we call Beacon Falls. Once upon a time it was over ran with vampire until my family took over. My name is Peter Hale, my sister Talia was the Alpha before she was murder, her power went to my niece Laura and myself. Beacon Falls is our territory we don't usually let other were's in but you three are children of the Slayers so I granted the request." Peter started as he looked at all three teens. To have an alpha in his presence that wasn't family was slowly but surely making him want to defend his territory whether she was only seventeen or not. "We made it very clear not to approach you three unless you request it first. We knew others would seek you out. To have a small pack such as your own making you are an alpha that omega would most likely kill to join."  
  
"Whys that?" Allison finally spoke as she looked at the alpha.  
  
"You have a banshee that can predict death & future and a Spark. A very powerful Spark that's still a virgin and almost a virtue." Peter says with a sly smile as he looks at Stiles.  
  
Blushing from his cheeks down to his neck, Stiles looks away from that smile as Lydia raises her voice. "No talk about my brothers sexual activity."  
  
"My apologies I just thought your alpha would want to know that her pack is special not only by the power inside it but also by the fact that you are all connected by blood. Blood power is something rare for werewolf packs to have." Peter said as once more all eyes where on him.  
  
"Why did Stefan want to talk to Stiles." Allison asked after a while.  
  
"Mostly like to court him." Peter shrugged as move towards his desk. "You should prepare yourself for this Alpha Stilinski!"  
  
Nodding at him, Allison pulled her twin closer to her as Lydia took a stances in front of Stiles as well. "We'll be more cautious of the people around us." Lydia said as she head towards the door.  
  
"You do that." Peter said as he watch the three leave. He couldn't help but think of the book he once read of the Sliver, the Wolf and the Raven. The three remind him of that folk tale. He just knew they weren’t going to last long in staying out of the fray of trouble much like the Sliver the Wolf and the Raven.

  
  
^*^*^

  
"I'm gonna be so date-able. Guys and girls are gonna line up to tap this." Stiles said with wide smile.  
  
"Bro, not cool. No one wants to hear about that." Allison says as she shoves him a little.  
  
"Alie twin of mine. I listen to all of your sexual flings yours as well Lyds. You guys can take two minutes and just appreciate that I may not be the kid that gets kidnapped all the time due to my virginness." Stiles smiles as the head down the hall.  
  
"Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Lydia asked as she shoved him to the side. "We have Bio next lets go Stiles!"  
  
  


TBC>>>


	3. the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith along with their children are introduced to the founding family and council.

Buffy stared up at the house that could only be called a mansion. It was fifteen till seven and she stood along side her wife with her children next to her. "This home is outrageously huge." Lydia said as looked a upon it.

"How many rooms do you think it has." Stiles asked in amazement. His mothers weren't poor by any means and they stayed in upcoming homes before but nothing like this.

"Bro it's gotta be over twenty with extra bathroom," Allison could only guess that's how huge this Lockwood/Hale mansion was. 

Faith looked at her wife then her children. "It some rich pricks home. Close your mouth and let's get in, I think where the last one to arrive." Walking up the pavement slowly Stiles hung back a little as he reach the door. He could feel the mansion as if it was pulsating; as if it where alive. 

"I can't go in there." Stiles said as he stood a foot from the glass doors. 

Buffy looked back at her son with worry as Lydia and Allison surrounded him as if they where feeling his uneasiness too. "What is, what do you feel?" Buffy question as she placed her hand on his cheek. 

Stiles frown as he tried to put it in words. It wasn't so much a bad feeling, it was like there was an energy coursing though the air above him. To many people with to many sources of power. "There is over twenty people in there and only five that don't have a energy plus trying to suck me in." Stiles looked towards the door as it open. Once more he he was greeted to the sight of Stefan along with Peter Hale. 

"Welcome," Stefan said as he throw a smile towards Stiles moving aside to let them pass. 

Faith stared at the teen at the door and just knew he was a vampire. She got the vibe that she was going to have a Buffy/Angel romance on her hands when it came to the vampire and her son. 

"I will dust you and not think twice about it!" Faith explain as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Oh she feisty, I like it." Peter smirked as he caught her eyes. Stefan moved to the side as well to let everyone in. 

Stiles stood in front of the threshold holding his breath as he closed his eyes then opened them to see the barrier. Taking a deep breath then letting it out he waived his hand above his head as the seal broke. 

"Alpha Stilinski, Slayers. Welcome to Lockwood-Hale manor. Please take a set Sheriff Forbes was just informing us about the resent animal attack," all eyes moved to Peter Hale as he took in Slayers. Giving him a nodded Allison took a seat while Lydia took her right and Stile took her left with Buffy and Faith standing behind them.

"Back to pressing matter. Three dead body so far none of them local this month, but the body count has got significantly higher. Where up to about 45 for the last three months. That's 15 each month and not all of the killing have been vampire attacks some have been from werewolf wounds, and random unexplainable deaths. At first I thought I had a serial killer on my hands with the random deaths the why the bodies where line out and setup but I’m not so sure now. I fond Charlie Wilson with a moon crystal that had a wicked spell attached too it. I know we've been trying to protect the lands but the lands or the higher power or whatever it is dragging us down; we don't have enough man power and with the new arrival of people being drawn to Beacon Falls things couldn't be worst for our town." Elizabeth Forbes states as she looked around the room. All eyes where on her as she spoke.

"Be that as it may we still don't know who feeding on the locals," an elderly African-American woman stated.

"Ms. Bennett, they have to eat some way." Another man who was African American sat next two African American women.

"You've got some nerve shaman. Just because you can't pick a side doesn't mean this new arrival will is right."

"And just cause your a light witch doesn't mean your capable of good will."

"So you say Dr. Deaton," Sheila said as she whispered something to the women next to her. "We will let the matter go for now."

Alpha Hale nodded as he looked over to Sheriff Forbes. "On the other matters we like to welcome the Slayers and their three children to the our lands. I’m assuming you came to have council from each group is that to be correct?” Alpha Hale spoke as he looked at the two older women. They where stunning, from the different eyes color to the their features.

“As you already know my oldest daughter is an Alpha and though her control is great now, she still has things to work on. I was wonder if you could take her under your wings,” Buffy said as she looked at Alpha Hale.

She couldn’t let the thought that he was hot go, as she stared into his deep blue eyes but he was also dangerous she could feel it deep in her bones. “You are correct though her control is great she will work with my nieces Laura and Cora and my nephews Derek and Darren. The other two are more then welcome to come along with Alpha Stilinski when she training if they like.” Hale said as he waived a hand to his right, where a women maybe in her late twenty sat, next her was an older man in his early twenties. Laura had dark eyes that were almond spaced, with dark chestnut hair and full lips. Allison eyes lingered on her as she took her in. She could feel power coming off of her, like she did Alpha Hale, it was strong as they continue to look at each other. “If you like to come with me I’ll go over our training?” Laura voice was smooth and low as it reached Allison ears.

Looking at her siblings Lydia gave Allison the nodded to go. “We’ll be fine.” Stiles said as Allison got up and followed Laura out the back sliding doors.

“On to the next, Dr. Deaton stated that he would help your banshee with her control twice a week and that she was more then welcome to bring her spark brother along in her outings.” Alpha Hale spoke as Deaton nodded to the two teens. Nodding back they continue to listen to Alpha Hale as he pointed out Shelia Bennett who would be helping Stiles with spark.

This went on for a while, Peter introducing everyone and going over the basic rules of the small town. This was the first time they had Slayers in Beacon falls and it would be a sock to the Slayers that they couldn't just kill the locals that were supernatural. There were rules that they had to keep as well. Their hadn't been hunter in the small town since Talia Hale’s passing, and they wanted to keep it that way. Peter did state that with more creatures that was heading into the town they might need to start a registry.

“Don't you think that's a little inhuman. If we start placing people or creatures on a list what's to say they won't be hunted once people get wind that this town isn't really normal. I'm all for protecting the locals and killing the next big bad, but you started isolating the ones that are different and you'll have a war between the two.” Stiles said looking at Peter before his eyes went to Elizabeth.

“Stiles is right, we monitor the new arrivals and go from there. We can't just start rounding people or non people up.” Elizabeth said as she smiled at the young man.

“Elizabeth is there anything else you’d like to go over?” Alpha Hale asked as he looked over at the Sheriff. “No that’s it Peter.” Elizabeth said as the meeting was over.

Stile watched at Allison came back into the room looking a little rough around the edges, well mostly her hair. Standing up Lydia and him walked towards her. Pulling a leaf out of her hair, Stile smile. “You have fun out side puppy?” he asked her as she growled at him, flashing her eyes. “Okay oaky no puppy jokes, but really are you okay?” Stiles asked her.

“Yeah we just went running, it was nice. She let me smell where their territory started and ended. I’m feeling kind of great now.” Allison said as she smiled.

“I can tell, your energy is pulsing.” Stiles stated as he grabbed her hand. “Come on high on life Alpha our moms waiting.” Lydia said pulling her along as Stiles followed.

“We where hoping you’d stay a little longer?” Alpha Hale said as he looked at the five of them.

“Maybe next time Alpha Hale.” Faith said as she stared at the wolf. He was taller then her 5’6 height, but she knew she could take him. “But thank you for the introductions well be seeing you.” She said as he pulled her family towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is super short but the next one should be a little longer.


	4. 3's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena not sure if she crushing on the new kid Stiles, but there is one thing she knows; she shouldn't be left along with Stefan if she can help it.

Stiles could officially say this was the first time he had been by himself in long time. With Laura Hale training Allison in her wolf ways and Lydia seeing Dr. Deaton every other day, this was first time Stiles could remember not having his sister around on either side of him. As he explored Beacon Falls walking around the small town before he found Beacon Falls Cemetery pretty easily since it had been calling to him. Sitting there thinking about how life turned out with their parents being killed at such a young age, then finding Lydia their long lost cousin as well everything they went though before Buffy and Faith found them and taught them it was okay to be loved. Then Allison and Lydia being bitten by the same werewolf with Allison becoming a beta then an alpha and Lydia not changing at all but being coming a banshee. It was defiantly a different life they lead now.  Stile let those thoughts go as he became engrossed writing down his answer to chemistry homework, when fog started rolling in. Which was weird since it was the middle of the day, but the sun was covered by clouds. When he hear foot stamps approaching fast he looked up only to see Elena running. 

 

“Ahh.” She groaned. Staring to his left he watch her fall into the tree trunk. Standing up Stiles walked over to her. “Are you okay?” Stiles watch as she breathing in heavily closing her eyes.

 

“Were you following me?” She asked as she looked at him.

 

“No I uh I just—I saw you fall.” Stiles told her.

 

“Uh—huh and you just happened to be hanging out in the cemetery?” she question as he looked at him. ‘This is the first time I’ve seen him without his sister.’ Elena thought at she kept breathing in deeply.

 

“I’ve been here for the least two hours enjoying the scenery catching up on homework.” She gave him a look like she didn't believe him, “Look my butt print still fresh in the ground, so no I wasn’t following you.” Stiles said as he started to move way from her back to his spot. He didn't need the third degree especially when he was only making sure she was okay.

 

“Hey wait.” She yelled out. Stiles stopped and turn around to look at her, “I’m sorry. It’s the fog, it’s making me foggy, and then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second.” She said waving her hands back from where she came from. “That is the bird movie right, the Hitchcock?” she asked after a moment.

 

“Yeah it is.” Stiles said as he chuckled little. “Birds freak me out too.” He stated as he grabbed his backpack and started to put his books back inside it. “Are you sure your not hurt, you fell pretty hard.” Stiles asked her.

 

“I don’t know.” Elena said as she pulled her pant leg up. Her ankle was bleeding pretty bad. “Oh wow, I didn’t even feel it until now.” She said as she looked at the piece of wood embedded in her skin. She went to pull it out when Stile stopped her.

 

“That would be adrenaline coursing though your veins, come on my house isn’t that far from here. I’ll get you patch up and you can be on your way.” Stiles said as he moved towards her placing his arm around her waist as she wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks.” She said. As they passed her book bag, Stiles bent down an picked it up swing it over his shoulders before placing his hand around her hip helping her walk.

 

**^**^**

 

The trip to Stiles house was fast. He mostly talked as she listen, but feeling the quietness now made her want to start talking. “So how are you liking Beacon Falls so far?” Elena asked as she sat on Stiles couch looking around his living room as she waited for him to come back with first-aid kit. There were a lot of pictures of the three siblings together and their moms together with different people as well. Elena got the warm embrace the space was offering as if they spent lots of time in the living room. The quilted blankets on the back of the couches was dead give ways that they spent a lot of time in the living room.

 

“Its like any other town, though its behind in its curriculum, it’s a nice town so far, way better then England, I’ll give you that.” Stiles said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Elena. “A lot over Englanders don't care for Americans.” Grabbing her ankle gently he lifted it up over his lab as he pulled back her pant leg slowly. Looking at wood embedded in her skin, it looked deep as dried blood surrounded it. He knew it was going to hurt when he pulled it out, so he got her talking asking why she was in the cemetery to begin with.

 

Stiles looked up when she didn't start talking. Her face was tilted to the side her hair hiding her eyes, “I was visiting my parents. They died four months ago. We were in a car cash, and I survived.” She whispered. “So I go see them as much as I can.” Elena said slowly not making eye contact.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I could understand the need to hold on to past.” Stiles said after a while as he wrapped her leg in gauze. “Alie my twin, our parents died when we’re super little, but then our mothers’ Buffy and Faith found us along with our cousin Lydia. We’ve been with them since we where five.” Stiles told her as he pulled her pant leg back down around her shoes. “All done."

Putting the bloody towel in the bowl with large piece of wood, Stile smile at her.

 

“Thanks Stiles, I  appreciate it even after I accused you of following me.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Stiles said as he stood up. “Really don’t mention it.”

 

“Okay.” Elena said as she stood there frowning just a little.

 

“So do you need a ride back—” he trailed off as the front door open.

 

“Stiles are you— oh your home with company.” Buffy said as she open the door and let Allison and Lydia in with clothing bags.

 

“Hey mom. This is Elena Gilbert.” Stiles said as he looked at her, moving towards her, he grabbed the bags in her hand.

 

“Hello Elena, I’m Buffy, its nice to meet one of Stiles friends.” She said smiling. Buffy was trying to play it cool; this was the first time he ever brought over a girl to the house any one for that matter beside Conner, Angel kid.

 

“Nice to meet you Sheriff Stilinski.” Elena said moving towards her with her hand out. Grabbing her hand, Elena felt the shock of power run though her as if wave of power crossed over her inter body. “Wow.” She breath out slowly. Pulling her hand away slowly Buffy stared at her for a moment. She knew that feeling, she felt it before, right when Willow sent out the spell to active every Slayer. “Would you like to stay for dinner Elena, I don’t cook unless you want burnt boiled water but I’m magic with a take out menu.” Buffy smiled at her.

 

“I would but I made plans with my best friends, Bonnie and Caroline were meeting at the Beacon Falls Grill, you guys should come.” Elena said as she looked at Stiles and his sisters. “It’ll be fun I can introduce you to Matt, and Tyler as well.”

 

"No— I don't,” Lydia was cut off by her mother.

 

“They’d love to, what time are you meeting up.” Buffy asked as she was ware they three where going to say no. Better to change that chance then let it slip away. Plus she could keep an eye on this Elena girl and speak with Faith about her.

 

“Around Seven. I guess I’ll see you there.” Elena spoke as she grabbed her bag. Heading towards the door, she looked back at Stiles. “Thanks again for your help.” She whispered before hugging him and walking out the front door.

 

Once the door was closed all three eyes looked back at Buffy. “Mom.” Lydia wined as she looked at similar green eyes as her own.

“What Lyds, you guys can’t stay three, you need outlets and friends. I’ve been reading that parents book and it can’t just be the three of you guys.” Buffy said as picked up the bags Stiles grabbed from her. “This will be good for you lot. Plus she might be an active slayer and I’m gonna have to get to know her. So you will be on your best behavior and no bitchyness from you Lydia Penelope Stilinski!” Buffy said as she headed up stairs.

 

“What the hell Stiles.” Allison said as she punch her twin in the arm. “Gees, Allison tone down the testosterone, you just gave me a dead arm.” Stiles yelled as he pushed her back. Growling at him, Stiles watch as Allison eyes bleed red. “Sorry—Sorry.” He whispered. “She was hurt, and I couldn’t just leave her.” Stiles explain to the two. “I was out in the cemetery doing home work when I found her. She was running from something and fell pretty hard. I brought her here to clean up her wound.” Stiles told them showing them bowel with blood towel and large piece of wood in side it.

 

“Now mom think we need friends.” Lydia said looking at him.

 

“Well we can’t all have flings Lydia.” Stile throw at her as walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

“Allison I’m sorry, but she needed help I couldn’t just leave her.” Stiles explain once more to his twin.

 

“I know. That’s not who you are. It’s fine. We’ll play nice appease mom in the process. Did you get any weird vibe from her?” Allison asked as they stood facing each other.

 

“Other then the sadness rolling off her in waves— and that she was a tad bit lonely. None, she was just really nice.” Stiles informed her as they started to walk up the stairs.

 

Heading in the same direction since Allison bedroom was right next to his own, they shared a bathroom between their room. “She lost her parents a couple months ago. She was really bother by that. She survived when they did not.”

 

**^**^**

 

Faith Stilinski stood in her back office trying to slow her breathing so her frustration wouldn’t get the best of her. With frustration came violence she knew better to let her emotion get the best of her. She knew that deep down she didn’t need to work, that she could be a kept women, that Buffy would love her if she wanted to stay at home and make cookies for her kids all day instead of work, but she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she was kept women. The one thing she loved about being a slayer was the silence. The bliss dead of the night silence. She didn’t have that working as the manager of Beacon Falls Grill. First of all their where pre-teens, teens then more teens then she was equipped to handle. They were everywhere. “Yo Faith, Earl not respecting the code that he’s cut off, do you want me to call the Sheriff?” that a Vicki Donovan yelled.

 

“No Vicki I got it, go help other customer.” Faith said as she walked out of office.

 

“I’m Working Gilbert.” Vicki said while caring two orders of food.

Faith watch the teen boy. He was younger then her kids she could tell he had it bad for Vicki.

 

“Yo little bit, if she wants you she’ll come to you.” Faith said giving her advice even if it wasn’t asked for. The kid as least nodded and went back to the pool table. Walking past the open doors, Faith ears zone in on the teens that just walked in talking about her kids.

 

“So it’s Stiles, Lydia and Allison Stilinski. Allison and Stiles are twins with Allison being the oldest out of the two, then Lydia. Apparently they transferred from England after their mother the blond one got a job as second Sheriff of Beacon Falls. Apparently she skilled in cold cases. They have another mother that work here as the Manager. Also Stefan Salvatore he live up at the old Salvatore Boarding house, with his uncle, he hasn’t lived there since he was kid, military family, so they moved around a lot. He’s a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.” The blond girls stated as she turn around to look at her friend.

 

“You got all that in one day?”

 

“Oh, please I got all that between third and fourth period. We’re plaining a June Wedding.” Faith watch the two as they sat in Vicki section; she’d have to keep an eye on those two.

 

^^*^^*^^

 

“Mom I’m leaving, I told Alie and Lyds I’d meet them up there.” Stiles yelled as he open the front door. Gasping he took a step back as he stared at Stefan. “Ah—Hey.”

 

“Umm hi.” Stefan said as he smiled a little. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the school the other day. I know it was strange,” He started.

 

“No worries, its cool dude.” Stiles smiled at him. “How’d you know where I lived?” Stiles finely asked.

 

“It’s a small town, I asked the first person I saw. Any ways I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. I’d like to get to know you.” Stefan said as he looked at him.

 

Meeting his eyes, Stiles smiled a little. “I thought Mr. Hale said I had to come to you.” Stiles smirked widen a little as Stefan rubbed the back of his neck a little nervous.

 

“He did— yeah he did, but I thought what could it hurt.”

 

“I’d liked to get to know you as well Stefan but I’m supposed to be meeting my sisters and Elena at the Grill. Did you want to join me?"

 

“Sure.”

 

“Cool come on I’ll drive.” Stiles said as he jingles car keys in the his hands.

  
^^*^^*^^

 

“What the hell could be taking Stiles so long.” Lydia asked as she looked around. It must have been half the school body in this place, everywhere was packed and noise level was high.

 

“Shhhs,” Allison whispered. She was trying to listen in on Elena’s friends talk about her. “Her parents died four months go Matt how do you think she doing?”

 

“Well has she asked about me?”

 

“No—no and no. I’m not getting in the middle of you two. Pickup the phone and call her.”

 

“I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me.”

 

“Well just give her time— or not.”

 

Allison listen to the gasps in her voice. Looking up, Allison smelt her brother, along with that vampire; touching Lydia hand, as she watch the three of them come in. Stiles was in the middle with Stephan and Elena on either side of him.

 

“Should we be worried?” Lydia asked as she watch her brother move in between the two. “Totally.” Allison answered.

 

“So I feel like we totally walked into an awkward moment?” Stiles said he watch a blonde guy walk up to them.

 

“Hey I’m Matt nice to meet you.”

 

“Stiles!” Stiles said looking at him. Matt had clear crystal blue eyes that almost looked like sapphires gems with straight nose, full lips that had a scare on the left side. He handsome in a rugged kind of way. They where about the same height, okay Matt was about the same height as Stefan as he looked at them not welcoming but not really hostile either.

 

“Hi, Stefan.” They shook hands. Then Matt’s eyes landed on Elena.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Matt said as his eyes went back to Stefan then Stiles. Moving between the two guys, “So I see my sisters.” Stiles said heading towards them.

 

“What’s going on, why are you with him?” Lydia asked him.

 

“He came to the house, so I asked him if he wanted to come with me.” Stiles said stealing one of Lydia french-fires only for her to slap his hand.

 

“Geese Lyd hold up on the violence.” He said rubbing his throbbing hand. “Aren’t you just making friends every where.” Lydia said as she crossed her arms giving Stiles a pointed looked before her eyes went to Allison.

 

“Well this is going to be awkward.” Allison said as chairs where pulled up to the table.

 

After all the introduction where made, after Stiles officially meet Bonnie and Caroline, while Stefan meet everyone and his sister they sat there for a while just looking at one another.

 

“So you were born in Beacon Falls.” Caroline asked Stefan. Her focus was only on Stefan which was good. Stile kind of hope she stayed that way. He could already tell Caroline Forbes was the type of girl to alway get her way. She was nice with a mean streak.

She was kinda like Lydia in her own way. Which was kinda weird cause he didn't think the two would get along.

 

“Yeah I left when I was younger.” Stefan answered as he smiled at Stiles. “—and your parents?” Bonnie asked. Bonnie Bennett was the quiet one. Always watching never really in the middle of other people drama. Stiles could tell between the three girls she wasn't the one the do anything spontaneous she wasn't reckless.

 

“My parents passed away.” Stefan said. Stiles chocked on his soda giggling a little. Stefan parents probably died before they where even thoughts in their parents eyes seeing how Stefan was couple of hundred years old. “Sorry...sorry.” Stiles said as Lydia handed him a napkin.

 

“Its fine, I know it’s a little awkward some times to speak of people who’ve past.” Stefan said as his eyes once again where pulled to Stiles.

 

“So Allison, Lydia. How are you guys liking Beacon Falls.” Caroline asked after while.

 

“Its crap for shopping.”

 

“It’s great.”

 

They answered together. Smiling once more, Stiles looked between his sisters; willing one of them to take the blonde girl and go. “I know right. I’ve been petitioning for a new mall with high end clothing for a year now.” Caroline said as she stood up, Lydia follow her.

 

“So Bonnie, wanna play some pool?” Allison asked her. She nodded. Once it was just the three of them, Stiles felt a little better. He wasn't use to large crowds. It had only been his two sisters and mothers for the longest time. Even when they lived in England they weren't a around watcher council or Slayers that offended.

  
“I’m sorry about Caroline, she likes you Stefan.” Elena said smiling at him a little. She still got the feeling that something was off about him, like he shouldn't be left alone or with anyone for that matter. Stefan only nodded. There was a feeling he got from her that he should be wary in regarding her, but it wasn't like she was Katherine. That was a box of objects he didn't want to open. “No worries. It’s fine.” He answered.

 

“So what brings you back to Beacon Falls?” Elena finely asked the million dollar question that had been on Stiles brain since he meet the vampire.

 

“Something was just calling to me to come home.” Stefan answered. He looked at Stiles when he said that. His eyes linger on the dark hair teen. Elena looked between the two. She knew something unspoken was happening between the two.

 

“Hey guys y'all alright over here?” Turning around Stiles smiled at the women behind him. Getting up he hugged his mother Faith as he introduced her to Elena. “Hey mom, this is Elena Gilbert.”

 

Holding out her hand Faith let Elena touch her first, and she felt a shock run though her as if she was just getting her slayer powers all over again. Stiles felt the shock as well. Faith felt him tense for a moment. Taking a deep breath she let go of her hand slowly. She kept her breath even not to give way that she felt anything. Letting go of Stiles she let him sit down once more.  “Hi nice to me you. I'm Faith, Stiles, Lydia and Allison other mother.” She said as she moved her hand to Stefan’s even though she already meet him. Shaking his hand firmly, she grin when she felt bones pop a little. She lifted an eyebrow at him, “Nice to see you again Stefan. Make sure he gets him before midnight.” Faith said before walking away.

 

Elena could only look between the two before a wide smile formed on her face. ‘So that's what's happening,’ she thought as she voiced it as well. “Wait are you two dating?”

 

“No we're not, I’ve only just meet him yesterday.” Stiles answer before Stefan could. He was pretty sure Stefan would say ‘Yes, they were.’ Stefan gave Stiles a wicked smile as he touched the back of his neck. He applied the perfect pressure to have Stiles close his eyes in slight pleasure. Remembering where he was Stiles pulled Stefan hand from his skin.

 

Elena looked between the two. She wasn't sure if she should feel disappointed or a little turn on as she watched them. “Okay cool this doesn’t feel like a third wheel moment at all.” Elena said with a little awkward laugh.

 

“Sorry about my mom she weird. Don’t mind her.” Stiles said after awhile. “So enough about dead parents and mellow dramatic behavior. I'm feeling like this place is  most action this town gets.”

 

"Don't knock it, Beacon Falls is known for its parties and festivals.” Elena said as she sent Stiles a warm smile. Laughing out loud Stiles throw a smile her way.

 

“No Elena right Stiles, this town is know for their gatherings. Every year they do a historical founders party. It's the most up and coming thing in Beacon Falls.” Stefan spoke as he pulled Stiles eyes to him. Holding his gaze Stiles could feel the tension between them. It was like he was dawn to him, something was pulling him towards Stefan that he wasn't aware of what it was yet but it was strong. “I'll be right back.” Stiles said as he excused himself.

 

Heading to the bathroom Stiles got kind of turn around until he went down a narrow hall that had arrows leading to the restroom. Trailing his fingers along the wall he picked up the energy around the building. He was so focused on it that he didn't see Bonnie until he ran into her. Gasping as he touched her skin, felt the power rolling off of her in waives. It was bright and intoxicating. If he had to describe how her residual energy felt liked when he touched her he'd say it was like the best orgasm he's ever had in his life and he was a virgin. “Ohhh—” His skin glowed bright as a flush of pink tinted his cheeks. “Oh wow. Your like a walking good vibe.” Bonnie said as she held onto his shoulder to keep her balance.

 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.” She whispered, as Stiles moved his hands to her hips to steady himself. He felt weak in the knees as he held onto her as well.

 

“What are you?” Bonnie asked as she finely looked up at him. Stiles eyes where wide with wonder as he looked at her in return.

 

“What are you?” He asked her as he slowly pulled away from her only their fingers where touching now.

 

“Usually I just get feelings and emotion, but you’re like an open energy line of raw power." Stiles stood there for a minute just touching her. “I should be getting back— your sister waiting for me.”

 

“Yeah— yeah sure.” Stile answered as he moved to the side letting her past. Following her with his eyes, Stiles wonder what he was going to do about that, she was fast becoming Allison friend, and he couldn’t avoid her like the plague; he was bond to bump into her again, and he didn’t want people to see what his ‘O’ faced looked like when he wasn’t even in action.

 

Taking a small breath to calm his racing heartbeat he headed to the men's room. Throwing water on his face to cool his heated skin he looked at himself in the mirror before repeating ‘you are okay’ over again.

 

"Are you okay?” Looking up through the mirror Stiles could see Stefan though the mirror. He had a worry look upon his face. “Elena wanted me to check on you. You've been gone for quite some time.” He said looking at Stiles as he held the door open for him.

Standing there for a moment Stiles turn around to look at him, “I'm okay. I just…” Stiles started when all of a sudden he started to feel light headed. It was like he was seeing himself out side his body as the vision took over.

 

_"Come out come out where ever you are little birdie. I wasn't finish playing with you…” Stiles knew that voice. It was a voice he long ago thought was dead and gone. He stood in woods alone, trees after trees covered the land. Huge oak trees that would have blocked out the moon light if there was a moon. It was so dark out that even the stars didn't shine brightly in the night sky like it should, but Stiles could still see the roots of the tree that was cut down in the middle. It had ring ripples as if it wasn't done growing but now all it was; was a tree with no top but the bottom of roots._

 

_“I have a riddles for you little birdie, everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is that? When is a door not a door???”_

 

_“Leave me alone your gone. Your dead!!!” Stiles scream as he looked into the dark only to see gleaming gray sharp jagged shark like teeth. “Your gone you can't find me..” Stiles whispered as he  counted the fingers on his hand._

 

_“You can ran all you want little birdie but I’ll always find you, know matter where you run, no matter where you go, no matter where you hind. I’ll always find you Stile—I’ll always find you. ”_

 

 

Gasping for air, Stiles sat up sucking in deep breathe as he stared up into Stefan’s green worried eyes. Stiles held down the scream he wanted to unleash as looked up at Stefan. “Hey are you okay?” Stefan asked while he helped Stiles stand.

 

Feeling weak kneed Stiles willed his vision to clear as he tried to force on Stefan face once more. Taking in much needed air to his lungs, Stiles cleared his throat before he spoke, “I have to go.” Stiles whispered as he looked over Stefan shoulder to see his sister standing a few feet away. He could see the worry on Lydia and Allison face. “I’m sorry—but I need to leave… don't follow me. Tell Elena I'm sorry.”

 

Heading toward his sister Stiles looked at Lydia first as he caught Allison eyes. “It's _starting_ again.”

 

“It's okay come on let's head home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! So sorry for the delayed update. Life been kind of stressful. Any ways I'll try to update either Wednesdays or Sundays when I get a chance.


	5. the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stiles having flashes back of the Shadow King, and Allison trying to tame her ender wolf, Lydia knew the day was going to get worse when Elena shows up to her house looking for Stiles.

 

             Buffy listen to the grunts and elbow to wood wing chun Ip man for a good half an hour before her two daughter came down stairs from their bedroom. Lydia still had on her pajamas which meant she wasn't planning on leaving the house at all today. Allison stood in black rip skinning jeans, a half cut off white t-shirt that read ‘fight the power’ in black writing with black leather ankle boots and her black leather jacket her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

 

“So what's the problem with Stiles, he's been down in the training room since dawn on a Sunday, and we all know how he feels about Sunday.” Buffy finally asked as she sipped at her black coffee looking at her teenage daughter that throw looks between each other before Lydia finally nudge Allison shoulder.

 

“He had a episode last night while we were at the Beacon Falls Grill,” Allison answered as she looked up at her mother with a frown.

 

“He wouldn't tell us what happened just that it was happening again.” Lydia finished as she looked back over to her sister.

Buffy sat her coffee mug down and kissed each of their heads before she left the two in the kitchen and headed down stairs to the basement.

 

The door was wide open, she could see Faith standing to the side of the room as Stiles stood on the matts with his back to her; his body still as he breath in and out slowly. He had a black blind folded over his eyes as he took up tai chi pose. He let his arms cross in front of him as he lean to side with his left leg.

 

“Right leg high kick,” Faith spoke as Stiles did as she asked.

 

Buffy watch as he follow instructions. “Left arm low blow.” Faith said once he follow through with first instruction. This went on for couple more hours until Stiles was completely warn out.

 

Buffy continue to watch as he laid on his back slowly taking in shallow breaths. Sitting cross legged in front of him, Buffy ran a hand over his hair brushing it away from his forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked gently. Big honey colored eyes looked up at her. It still amazes her some time how much Stiles and Allison looked so much like Faith and how Lydia looked like a small version of self with red hair.

 

“You remember when I was younger and I had those night terrors about the Shadow King. How he always wanted me to play with him, and solve his riddles?”

 

Buffy nodded while Faith took a set next to her. “He's always been there in the back of my mind. I thought Aunt Willow had gotten rid of him when she did the cleansing spell, but last night it was like I was in the frost again looking for that tree all over again with him saying I couldn't hide forever.” Stiles said as he sat up. “It happened right after touching Bonnie Bennett. She a powerful witch and doesn't even know how to shield herself. Not that I know how either, but how is it her grandmother is supposed to teach me how to cover my spark and her granddaughter is an open line of raw power? I just feel kind of helpless, I have all this power but I don't really know how to use it.”

 

Faith always knew Stiles was the hopeful one out of the group of three, but also the down right whatever it takes person out of three of her kids. He could be ruthless. He had no qualms about doing whatever was necessary which was a trait he got from herself but it also scared her sometime to see the look in his eyes when he felt helpless.

 

“As long as we're here Stiles nothing will harm you. We'll figure out what this shadow person wants with you. In the mean time you'll start patrolling with me or Faith. To see about your limits and strengths,” Buffy said as he hugged him. “Now go take a shower you stink and I hear Shelia Bennett hate when her pupils are late for her trainings.”

 

Stiles smiled at his mothers before heading back up stairs towards his room when he stop at the next words his mother spoke.

“You know we can't keep this from him forever. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later. Willow said the cleansing spell would only last for so long. He has to close the door him self.”

 

“If Allison and Lydia could do it I have faith in him B.  But your right it is something he's gonna have to do by him self.”

Stiles stood at the top of the stairs listening to them talk about him and closing some door, when the topic changed from him to their jobs.

 

^~^~^

 

 

Allison had been on the Hale land for over an hour as she tried to change into her full wolf shift. She had only managed to spring more hair then a full four legged wolf. Laura Hale was talking once more. She closed her eyes as she tried to take in each word she spoke.

 

“Everything you are is connected to these woods. The frost is your playground, soon the shift won't just happened on full moons it'll happened when you call for the wolf.” Laura stood in front of Allison as she taught her how to call on her wolf to do the full shift. So far she was only able to do her beta form which was a lot of facial hair, blazing red eyes and claws. “The wolf in side wants to change Allison.”

 

“Wolf isn't really feeling it Laura.” Allison growled as she flashed her alpha eyes at the older women.

 

“Derek please, I need a break and she not listening to me.” Laura said as she looked at her youngest sibling.

 

“Get Cora to teach the girl. I can't help an alpha,” Derek said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Allison stared at him for a moment. The Lockwood-Hale family were hot. No question about it, but they were all wolfs as well and she was by herself here with no anchor or pack near by. It set her on edge as she stood on their land.

 

“Plus you can't teach a dog new tricks.” Derek said with a hint of smile as he listen to grumble that left Allison throat as she charged at him. Sinking her claws deep into his shoulder bring him down with one finale blow to the throats with her elbow, Allison sat a upon Derek's waist as she snapped her teeth at him in warning. “Don't move.” She threaten scenting him none the less.

 

Laura held her wolf at bay as she watch Allison sniff at Derek's neck before getting off of him abruptly. Staying back Allison held out a human hand as she  looked down at him.

 

“Well at lest her control good.” Cora said as she stood next to her sister smirking at Derek.

 

“You call this control she nearly ripped off my shoulder.” He yelled snarled at her. His eyes flashing beta yellow.

 

Allison snarled right back at him her eyes flashing alpha red once more. Feeling frustrated Allison took off in to a full speed run into the wood as as she shifted half human half werewolf.

 

“Well don't just stand there Derek go after her.”

 

Looking over to his oldest sister he stared at her with a frown for moment. “Your pheromones are suggesting you want to mate with her. So go after her.” Laura said as she turn around and headed for the estate with Cora following her.

 

^~^~^~^

 

 

“Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy, welcome.” Shelia Bennett stood next to the open door as she looked at the young boy. He was around Bonnie age one of many granddaughters she had, he was more like her then she originally thought as she gazes at his aura. Its was a bright gold color with sliver wrapped around him much like Bonnie's. He had the potential to be more powerful than he understood. Which could be a danger if he didn't start cloaking himself. She could feel the power rolling off of him in light waves as he gazed a upon her.

 

Stiles noticed that she didn't invite him into her home, but paid no attention to it as he looked at her dark brown eyes that held a twinkle in them. She must have been proud she pronounced his name correctly in German. “It's Stiles no one really calls me that but my mothers when I'm in trouble.” Stiles said smiling lightly as he walked into her home. He looked around the place as he stood in the entrance hallway. It was covered in cherry wood furniture, green lively plants took up ever square inch of her home, Stiles could smell lavender in the air sun light could be seen in every room making it have a natural glow about it.

 

Shelia watched him as he looked around the room. She watch him study the pictures and books on the mantle as he took in her living corers. Closing the door Shelia nodded as she walked more into her house, “Right your mothers are the slayers.” Shelia said as she lit some candles around the room with a flick of her fingers.

 

Stiles stood there amazed as every candle became lit. “Soon you'll be able to do this with out concentrating, but first we’ll go over the balance. Come sit down with me.” Shelia gesture for Stiles to take a seat next to her on the couch. It was a big four seater, soft like suede couch it was green almost a frost green color. Stiles watched her as she pour tea in to the tea-cup it smelt like earl grey tea. He watched as Shelia then dropped two square cubes of sugar then added cream. Stirring it clock wise three times she handed it to Stiles. “Do you know why I stirred it three time clock wise?”

 

“Three times is the three folds law. What ever you send out you get back ten times more. It's common sense.”

 

Shelia nodded letting him understand she heard him as she poured herself some tea as well as she continued talking. “Yes and no. Clock wise because time is forever moving, if it is to stop then the balance would be shifted and balance should always stay on course. We can't have light without dark much like we can't have life without death. Our existence is based on balancing the good with the bad. We as witches are natural earth people. We gain our power from the roots of the ground we walk on. If a root is to be lifted before it's time or a tree cut down before it's has it life we stop at balancing the scale of good or evil. Our life's are like ripples in a pound when a pebble is thrown into it. It ripples out ward always moving so we take the good with the bad to balance out the scale, cause if it where to tip in any one direction more other then not chaos would for sure plague us.”

 

Stiles nodded as he took in her words. He couldn't help but think of the tree. “So no tipping the scales got it. What else should I know?” Stiles asked her as he took a sip of his tea.

 

“I come from a line of light witches, though some where thought to be dark, we’ve always kept the supernatural balance in Beacon Falls. When you look at me can you see my aura?” Shelia asked him after taking a sip of her tea as well. “Close your eyes, will yourself that you can see the colors, then take a deep breath, count to three in your headed then look at me. Explain what colors you can see. Go on do it,” Shelia said as she took his tea-cup placing it down on the wooden coffee table.

 

Stiles sigh before closing his eyes and concentrated on willing him self to see the colors. He let all the thoughts and emotions leave his body as he took deep a breathe then slowly let it out through his mouth. Counting to three slowly he open his eyes. Stiles could see the yellow and sliver and gold as well as a hint of red in Shelia aura. It pulsed throughout her. The colors were so bright and vivid. “You have gold, red, sliver and yellow in your aura.”

 

“Correct. Which one is more dominant?” She asked him.

 

“Yellow.”

 

“Which means I'm spirituality inspire. I've been awaken to my spiritual experienced. I'm going to give you some reading material I hope you can get through the next three books in next two weeks. I hope you have a clear understanding of the material by that time so we can move on to next subject. Remember Stiles your gift is based off of wills. If you can't will it; it won't happened. Do you have any questions for me before we end?” Shelia asked him as she continued to sip at her tea.

 

“How come Bonnie doesn't know how to shield herself yet. I touched her by mistake yesterday and I got an energy high just by touching her?”

 

“Bonnie is much like you; new to the craft. I will be teaching her slowly, but until she fully aware of what she is keep it to yourself. Their will come a time Stiles that Bonnie is going to need you dearly, make sure your available for her. Any ways it's time to go, the girls are on their way back. It's not time for you to meet them yet.” Shelia said as she stood. Picking up the three warn books she handed them to Stiles as she walked him to the door. “Once you read the book about the herbs I’d like you to bring me three that call to your or that seem powerful. Any ways you must be off until two weeks Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy,”

 

^~^~^~^

 

 

Stiles found himself in the cemetery once more after leaving Shelia home. It was quiet no birds or small animals running around this time. Finding the same spot from yesterday, Stiles started reading through the first book, he noticed it wasn't so much a book but a journal by Emily Bennett, Shelia great-great-great-great grandmother. Looking through the other books he found that they where from Shelia other lineage.

  
Going back to first journal he read through the herbs that helped with healing and the ones that could stop compulsion when dealing with vampires which was call ‘Vervain' then there was also ‘Wolfsbane’ that was poisons to werewolf. He kept reading about all herbs and meaning of each that he didn't know he was being watched.

 

^~^~^~^

 

 

“Hello Stiles, you home?” Elena called out as she stepped inside the house. She found it odd that the front door was just wide open. Moving more into the house she called out for Stiles once more.  Tripping over her feet she almost dropped the books that where in her arms.

 

Straightening herself she glanced once more around the living room. “I guess your not home.” She said to no one but her self as she turn around to see Lydia standing in front of the door. “Dear God you scared me”

 

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She gave Elena the look that could melt ice.

 

“Sorry your front door was open. I was looking for Stiles I wanted to make sure he was okay.” She whispered.

 

Lydia stared at her for a while. She could tell what kind of person Elena Gilbert was, she didn't need to be a genius to see she was a decent human being. But with soul searching Lydia also knew she was going to get hurt following this path that lead to Stiles. She could hear it, it whispered on the wind when ever she was close by. “He's not here he should be back in a few if you'd liked to wait for him.” Lydia said as she felt a sharp pain in her gut. 

 

Elena watched as Lydia became stiff as a bored as she started to fall forward. Letting the books in her arms fall to the floor she watched a Lydia became ghost white eyes wide with terror as a crippling scream left her voice. Stiles name echo through the house as Lydia screamed.

 

 

^~^~^~^~^

 

 

Allison heard the scream of her sister. It was a call of the Banshee scream that made her stop running. She turn around to look at Derek as he too looked upward at the scream that only supernatural creatures recognize. Allison could make out the name that was uttered as she felt a sharp pain to her gut.  “ _Stiles_.” She whispered slowly as she honed in on his link to her. She grunted in pain touching the right side of her stomach as if she’d could see sticky red blood coat her fingers.

  
Racing though Hale-Lockwood territory Allison ran as fast as she could towards area she could feel Stiles link to her pulling. It was in flames, it burned her as much as poison through her veins would feel like. “Allison slow down.” Derek said pulling on her shoulders.

  
Allison snarled at him her eyes a bright alpha red as she looked at the beta before her. “Stiles is hurt, he's bleeding out somewhere.” She said through a mouth full of sharp teeth. She tasted copper in her mouth, she must have nicked her lip on her front k-nines.

  
Derek eyes glowed a brilliant gold as he looked at her. Whipping the drop of blood off the side of her lip, he smeared it along her chin as he stared at her. “Close your eyes. Stiles and Lydia are part of your pack so you'll be able to feel them not just see the links that tied to you by rope, or by pack. You guys are blood. You should be able to see exactly where he is. You just need to zone in on his whereabouts.” Derek spoke slowly and clearly to her. Watch as she closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths he watched those eyes open they where no longer a red alpha color but a vibrant purple almost lavender color.

  
Allison took off without a word. Derek could tell she was moving towards the cemetery. It took maybe fifteen minutes to actually get to the cemetery where in reality if they weren't werewolves it would have taken twenty to thirty minutes to get there. Allison came to stop before heading south through graveyards.

  
They found Stiles laying on his back clutching his right side of his stomach as blood seeping through his fingers as he breath slowly. Sweat pooled in throat as tears slide from his eyes. “Oh _Stiles_. I'm here.” Allison whispered as she smooth his hair back from his forehead. Placing pressure to his wound Allison tried not to frown as he grunted in pain. “I have to get him back to the house. Can you call Deaton then my mothers?”  Allison asked as she picked up Stiles gosling him a little. He weighed nothing as she started running towards her home.

 

 

^~^~^~^

 

 

Elena sat in shock with Lydia in her arms as the other girl cried silently. Her ears where still ringing from scream she let loose. All she could do was wrap her arms tighter around the girl as she shivered. “Lydia what's going on?” Elena asked slowly. She stared into wide emerald color eyes as she placed both her hands on either side of her face. “ _Stiles_ …” Lydia whispered as she stood up slowly moving towards the door. She moved to the side just as Allison came running in with Stiles in her arms.

  
Setting Stiles down on the kitchen table, Elena watched as Lydia and Allison started gathering supplies. “Elena come here and hold pressure to his wound.” Allison called for girl while Lydia went up stairs to get the first aid kit.

 

Allison didn't have to tell her twice as Elena went into full nurse mod. She grabbed the scissors from the block of knife in the kitchen to cut Stiles shirt off.  Then whipped the area where blood was pooling the best she could before applying pressure once more. “Why aren't we taking him to the hospital?” She finally asked as she look over to Allison then Lydia who stood across from her with first aid kit.

  
“Because we can't.” Lydia answered as she started pulling out gloves and gauze along with stitching thread. 

 

“I just got off the phone with your mom’s their on there way back.” Derek said as he looked at Allison before his eyes moved to other girl. He knew her, not personally but he knew who Elena Gilbert was. She was currently holding a soaked bloodily towel to Stiles bleeding gut.

 

“If he's gonna have any chance of surviving we need to do something about the blood flow. He's losing to much blood as it is.” Derek said as he moved next to Elena side. He placed his hand over hers as he took up applying pressure to Stiles side as she moved her hands and got another towel applying it on top of the already soaked ones.

 

“Allison grab some warm water and add soap. I'll check the wound in fifteen minutes to see if blood flow has stop.” Elena said as she looked at the needle and thread. “Lydia do you guys have more towels I may need them.”

 

“What are you planning on doing?” Lydia asked as she Elena square in the eyes.

 

“If the bleeding stop and there's no major arteries have been hit, then I'm gonna stitch up the wound then apply the bandages to

it.” Elena answered as Allison brought back soap and warm water.

 

“Do you know what your doing?” Allison asked her.  
   
Elena nodded as she took Stiles pulse. It was steady not fast or slow; it was even thumping, a strong beating heart. “Fill another bowl with just warm water.” Elena directed as she placed her hands over Derek Hales. She hadn't see the older male since his mother died a couple of years ago. He was maybe five years older than her, he still looked the same; jaded.

 

Moving the bloody towels from Stiles abdomen she looked over the wound; inside it she didn't see any debris in the gash so she called that a win as she started to clean the wound again. That's when Stiles came too screaming on top of lungs, “Hold him down. We don't want it to start bleeding again while I'm checking it out.” He struggled against Allison and Derek's while they held him down.

  
Elena could hear Lydia whispering to Stiles trying to calm him as Allison and Derek held him down more securely. Once she figured the wound looked clean of any dirt or soap; she wiped it down with warm water before grabbing the needle and thread. It took her only minutes to thread the needle, “This is gonna hurt like a bitch so keep him steady, he can't move at all,” Elena spoke as she started to stitch Stiles stomach skin together in the inside. She pinched the stomach tissue together as she blocked out the screams that left Stiles throat as she went to sewing the outside together. He had screamed himself raw until he pass out with exhaustion. Once she was done she wiped the area of the excess blood. When she could only see smooth blemishes skin and the angry red lines of her stitches she then placed gauze over the clean injury.

  
“I think someone should move him to his room watch him for a while make sure he understand not to pull his skin or he'll have to get new stitches.” Elena said as Derek picked up Stiles; Allison walked a head of them as she lead Derek up stairs to Stiles room.

 

 

^~^~^~^

 

 

Elena stared at the blood on her hands. It was turning a maroon color or maybe it was turning a deeper red almost black color because that what happens when blood turns old. It turns an ugly black color because it's no longer fresh.

  
Lydia watched Elena as she stared at the blood on her hands. Walking up to her; Lydia grabbed her shoulder only for Elena to place her hand around her throat squeezing tightly. “Elena—” Lydia gasped as she stared into wild eyes. Lydia could see that she was gone, that she was somewhere else. “Elena please.” Lydia whispered clutching at her fingers.

 

Shaking herself out of the trancelike state Elena looked at Lydia. She saw her hand wrapped around her neck. Releasing her, “I'm sorry. I—I didn't—I should go.” Elena said as she looked at the red marks around Lydia pale throat. They weren't a angry red but they’d be an ugly color by morning. “Don't go.” Lydia said as she once again tried to touch her. She did it slowly this time, wrapping her hands around the girls hand. Lydia stared at Elena hands that were covered in her brother blood. Nodding to herself she moved them towards the sink. Turning the water to warm, Lydia grabbed soap as she started to clean their hands together.

The blood was caked on her fingers and palms, “How did you learn to do that.” Lydia asked as she washed their hands. The water started to turn a pink tent as it went down the drain.

 

“My father was a doctor, it's something I want to follow. I read most of his medical books and journals. He used to let me practice on my stuff dolls when I was younger.” Elena spoke as Lydia covered her hands with soapy water scrubbing at the blood from under her fingers nails. “My hands would be bloody some time from the needle pricking my skin. All figures would be bandage in Band-Aids. My mother would call me glow fingers cause those Band-Aids glowed in the dark.” Elena gasped as tears ran down his face at the memory. “He could have died. I could have killed him.” She sobbed.

 

Lydia placed her wet hands on either side of Elena face as she stared into dark chocolate colored eyes. “You did good.” Elena followed those emerald eyes as they searched her own dark brown ones.

 

“Girls?”

 

Buffy stood in the kitchen with Faith. They stared at the blood all over the table and floor. It looked like something out of a hospital surgical ward; bloody towels and gauze wrappers were everywhere. “What's going on?” Faith finally asked as she stared at her younger daughter and Elena still touching.

  
Lydia couldn't pull her self away from Elena even as she spoke to her mothers, “Stiles was hurt but he's okay now. Allison and Derek are up stairs with him.” Lydia spoke. She watched as both women nodded, she could see Deaton her emissary that was teaching her follow her mothers up the stairs. One it was just the to of them again, Lydia looked at Elena. “Don't—don't go—okay.” Grabbing a bucket under the sink Lydia started to fill it with water, soap and bleach.

 

“Don't you want to go up there with them?” Elena asked. She felt cold with out Lydia hands wrapped around her own.

 

“Stiles will be fine. Allison got to him in time, you got to him in time.” Lydia spoke as she grabbed a garbage bag she put all the soiled towels in it. Lydia watched as Elena sorted the first aid kit. “How did you know he was hurt?” Elena finely asked.

 

“Help me clean this mess up then I'll answer your question. All of your questions.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I'm not really sure where this story is going but if you like it still leave a kudos and if you've already have, well thank you very much. Next chapter will probably be out in two weeks.


	6. I walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena thought seeing Stiles bloody was scary, it had nothing on eyes the glowed a bright red.

“If it isn't our famous Elena Gilbert in the mix once more!” Peter Hale stood at the entry way of the Stilinski home. He looked over to his nephew who sat next to Allison. She flashed her eyes at him in greeting as Laura and Cora Hale could be seen behind him.  
“Your welcome to come in or you can stay outside it really doesn't matter to me,” Faith said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Even though she didn't have much experience with werewolves, this much she knew Peter Hale was dangerous and he posed a threat to her family even if he was helping one of her daughters.

  
Buffy watched as he passed the threshold of her home. His nieces following close behind him. She watched as he sniffed the air before coming closer to Faith and herself. “Is the boy hurt?” Peter asked as he looked at the women. He frowned he could smell the blood in air underneath the bleach and water. “No. He should be down with Deaton in a moment.” Buffy answered as she closed the door behind the three.

  
The room was quiet as Elena looked around herself. She grasped her hands together ringing them tightly before Lydia grab one of them to stop her fidgeting. A slow calm washed over her as she watched Stiles descend from the stairs. He held his right hand to the right side of his stomach as he walked slowly to the group of people in his home. Deaton the veterinarian doctor walked behind him slowly but made quite enough noise to know he was still a few feet behind him.

 

“No one speak all at once.” Stiles said as he looked around. He zero in on Lydia holding Elena hand. ‘ _Huh_!’  he thought as he moved his eyes to his other sister his twin his better half. She was sitting next to someone he faintly remembered carrying him up to his bedroom.

 

“Are you alright?” Faith and Buffy asked at once, when their son was in front of them.  
“I'm fine moms.”

  
Elena stood up heading towards Stiles, she pulled him into a gentle hug. “You should be resting.” Elena finely said only to have all eyes move to her. Tensing for a moment Stiles closed his eyes as he relaxed tighting his hold on her, hugging her back as he whispered a ‘ _Thank You_ ,’ in her ear. Pulling away from her slowly. Stiles gave her a nod before sitting in the leather recliner that was available. Grunting a little he hissed as his stitches rubbed against his t-shirt.

  
Stiles could see the worry in Elena eyes as she gazed at him. He could also feel it which was strange cause normally he had to be touching the person to get insight on their emotions but her emotions where loud and clear like she was connected to him like how he was to Allison and Lydia; like pack. “I'm fine Elena, don't worry.” He spoke giving her a reassuring smile. Stiles took a moment before he started speaking again. “Allison do you remember seeing any books—journals by me when you found me?” He said nonchalantly like he wasn't bleeding out a few hours ago on death door.

  
Allison thought for a moment. She could only remember seeing the blood around Stiles and the panic she felt at seeing her twin bleeding out; thinking she might have been to late. “No there weren't any items by you. There was only you and a lot of blood.” Derek answered for Allison as he gazed at her twin. He could see the similarities traits the two shared. Their eyes where a prefect whiskey color. It was almost a deep gold-brown color. They looked a lot like Faith. They had her defining jawline, and almond shaped eyed.   

 

Nodding Stiles rubbed his index fingers crossed his bottom lip as he thought. ‘ _I must have surprised them_ ,’ he thought. ‘They weren't thinking I’d that strong enough to fight them off.’ He finished his line of thinking. “Shelia Bennett had just provided me three journals on her early descendants. I don't think they where necessarily after me but what I had. There was two of them a girl and boy little older then me maybe. I had held them off for quiet a while before she stabbed me in the gut. I don't know what they need with the journals but they took her family journals then they went to great lengths to put me down with a double edged knife that connected together with a space in the middle. It was a beautiful knife until it end up in my stomach.” Stiles started only for his mothers to gasp.

 

Faith thought about that time she was the rouge slayer and how she went after Buffy only for Buffy to end up stabbing her with her own double edged knife. “It couldn't be.” Faith whispered as she looked at Buffy. “Who else knows about that knife beside the Scooby gang and Angel?” Faith asked as she looked at Buffy.

 

“No one. Just you and me.” Buffy answered her.

 

Stiles watched the wild look take over his mother faces. “ _M-Moms?_ ” He asked looking between the two.

Buffy ran a hand over her face before her eyes meet her sons. “When Faith became the new Slayer after I died, we kind of clashed. She went rouge. It was my first apocalypse. Things were on high alert. I stabbed Faith with the knife you just described. She was in a coma for eight months. I nearly killed her.” Buffy said as she looked over to her wife. Though she didn't regret her actions she regret the way things happened after that. Faith was her best friend now, her companion, her love, partner and her wife. She couldn't see a life with out her. “Any ways that knife should be in England with Giles.” She finished.

 

Elena listen as Stiles and his mothers spoke. She thought her life was rough. How do you stab someone and end up marrying them. It was surreal. “Why would any one want Bonnie grandmother family journals?” Elena asked.

 

Stiles eyes moved over to Elena; this is were it got tricky. ‘ _To tell the truth or not to tell the truth_ ,’ Stiles thought. Lydia was giving him the eyes. They were telling him to tell Elena. Looking over to his twin he meet Allison gaze head on. Her eyes were also telling him to tell the truth. Looking around the room Stiles got a nodded from Peter Hale as well as Deaton. Shelia would just have to deal with the fact that Stiles was about to out her and the whole town. Taking a deep breathe he looked at Elena, “I'm a witch or a spark or something closer to a mega!” Stiles told her flat out. “Bonnie grandmother is a witch as well. She's teaching me how to control my unpredictable power.” Stiles finished.

 

Laughter could be heard as clear as a glass dropping on the floor and all eyes went to Elena as if she were the shattered glass. She was the only one laughing. She stopped after a while. “I'm sorry but did you hit your head as well?” She asked. Stiles gave her a frown then a pleading look willing her to believe him, “Are you guys serious.”

“Can't you feel it. I can feel you. Your energy signature is much like my mothers. You’re a Slayer in the making. Which is weird since all of them were called upon the day that Sunnydale California became a sink hole.” Stiles explains. “Why do you think you avoid Stefan some times?” Stiles asked her.

 

“Cause there something deeply off about him. I can't put my finger on it but he feels like darkness, if darkness had a feeling...” Elena trailed off looking at him. “I thought you were my friend Stiles; friends don't lie to each other.”

 

“Oh god are we gonna have a melt down?” Stiles throw a glare at Peter as he spoke. Peter only smirked as his eyes went to his nieces.  “Laura, Cora would you please.”

 

They stood up together as they shifted into their Beta form. Elena eyes went wide as she gazed upon at the two. Laura eyes glowed a bright red, her mouth was full of sharp teeth and her ears were pointed but the most stubble change in her appearance was her face it was no longer high cheek bones smooth skin, but ridges forehead, a flat nose and hair all along the side of her face. Cora had the same features only her eyes flashed a bright yellow. “Oh my god?” She questioned as she stood up. They had change back no longer hairy or flashing eyes. Lydia pulled Elena back down to sit with her. “What the hell???”

 

“Everyone in this room is a supernatural creature.” Lydia started as she gazed at her before dropping her eyes as they moved to Stiles.  
    
“It's true. We got our own Jessica Fletcher predicting murder.” Stiles started as he looked around. No one was laughing at his reference to Lydia. “Really no one? No one watched murder she wrote?” He asked looking around. “Your guys’ childhood was bleak. Any ways Lydia a banshee she can predict death, Allison an Alpha werewolf long with Peter and Laura Hales. Derek and Cora are beta werewolf’s, and Deaton is a shaman or a Druid. My mothers are Slayers.” Stiles finished.

 

Elena knew her eyes couldn't get any wider but they did the more he spoke. “You called me a Slayer. What is that?” She asked looking to Stiles before her eyes went to Buffy and Faith.

 

Buffy and Faith looked at each other then shrugged, “We're vampire Slayers. One in each generation is given the power to fight the evils of darkness, but once Buffy fought the first along with me, Willow a powerful goddess broke the spell that it could only be one. Now there's thousands a upon thousands that tip the skills towards good. We slay anything evil really.” Faith told her.

“I have to go,” Elena started as she stood up heading towards the door. She didn't make it far. Stiles stopped her at the door. He pulled her to the side, his body lined up with her own. He made sure to look her square in the eyes as he spoke, “You can't tell anyone Elena! Not your aunt, not your brother or your friends. Bonnie doesn't know what she is yet but she will soon. There are things happening that could get you killed, case and point,” Stiles said pulling her hand down to touch his bandages side. “Please just don't say anything to anyone.” Stiles whispered to her.

  
“I get it.” Elena said as she touched her forehead to his own. She sigh as she looked at him. His eyes were such a dark brown that reflected her own colored. “I won't say anything,” Nodding once Stiles open the door letting her slip out. He turn around to the silent room as all eyes were on him. “So—yeah I'm gonna go lay down.”

 

“We'll be heading out as well.” Peter said as he walked towards the door with his nieces. He stopped by the door to face Stiles, “I’m happy you’re okay.” He told him as Stiles nodded once. Peters eyes went to his nephew who was still sitting with Alpha Stilinski. “Derek are you coming or staying?”

 

Derek looked at Allison. He felt the pull, the need to be close to her. He didn't want to leave if she wanted him to stay but he also didn’t want to over stay his welcome. “I'll be okay if you need to go.” Allison told him. Derek nodded once only for Allison to stop him by the arm. She felt the rush like she did hours ago when she jumped him, “Thank you. I don't think…” she trailed off a scowl gracing her face as thoughts of Stiles bloody and bleeding out crossed her mind.

  
“You're welcome.” Derek said touching her eyebrows smoothing them out to get rid of the frown. He smiles once at her as he left following his uncle and sisters.

  
Deaton was the last to leave as he spoke to Faith and Buffy by the door. “I'll stop by tomorrow to look at the wound. Ms. Gilbert did an excellent job on the stitchery. If the wound by any chance becomes enflamed, tender along the side contact me immediately, other then that it should take about two weeks maybe three to heal but he has your blood so it should be smooth healing from here. Good day ladies.” Deaton took his departure as well.

  
Lydia stood in the living room with her mothers and sister. She waited until the door was closed and locked before talking. “Is anyone else worried that Stiles was attacked in broad daylight with a knife that mom used on Faith? I mean it can't be a coincidence right?”

  
“I'll contact Giles and Willow tomorrow. For now go be with your brother I need to speak to your mother alone.” Buffy said as she looked at her girls. Giving them each a hug, she watched them head up the stairs. Buffy walked over to Faith slowly. She pulled her wife into her arms. Their bodies touched from toes, knees, hips, stomach, and chest. There was no space as Buffy gazed into Faith’s auburn colored eyes. Kissing her slowly, Buffy wanted to feel something other than dread and panic because that's how she felt when she got the call from Derek Hale; that her child, her only son was hurt and bleeding out.

  
Faith let herself be kissed for a while. She knew Buffy needed the distraction from the overwhelming feeling of hysteria. She understood the feelings that were coursing through her veins, but there was also business at hand that needed to be discuss. Pulling slowly away from those talented lips, Faith met Buffy green grass colored eyes before she spoke. She wanted to make sure she had her full attention, “If it is my old knife you used on me, then this was a message to us. They went after one of our kids. I want them dead or bleeding out just the same.” Faith whispered running a hand through Buffy’s blonde locks. She wasn't the same person she was back when Buffy stabbed her with her own knife, but she'd be damn if someone hurt one of her kids and got away with it.

  
Buffy understood her rage, she was feeling it right a long side her. Hearing her phone ring, Buffy pulled away from Faith to answer it. “This is Stilinski.” Faith could hear the conversation Buffy was having with Sheriff Forbes. ‘There was another body found at a camp sight.’  
“I'm on my way!” Buffy said as she hung up. Kissing Faith as she grabbed her leather jacket she went to the side hall where the safe was, opening the hall closet, pushing in the code where her gun was held in the safe, she grabbed the gun a long with her badge.  
“See if you can find any new arrivals to town that might narrow down who's out to get us.” Faith said to her as she walked out the front door. Locking it behind Buffy, Faith walked up the stairs to the second floor. Making a right she headed toward Stiles room. Opening the door a little she looked through the crack to see her children sound a sleep. Lydia and Allison were on either side of Stiles; cuddling against him.

 

^~^~^~^

  
Elena felt lost as she made it back to her home in one piece; though she felt warn out as she looked upon her childhood home. It was strange to know there was a different world out there that she didn't know about until today. ‘Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves’ she thought. Just standing there in front of her house, Elena went over everything Stiles had told her. She didn't know what to believe but she knew deep down he was telling the truth. Laura and Cora Hale shifting into werewolf was a dead give away.

But Stiles was right.

 

She did feel different around Stefan. She knew to keep her distance from him, to not be alone with him if she could help it. In the back of her mind she knew something just wasn't right about him. So for Stiles to confirm he was a vampire and she was a Slayer made prefect since to her, but if Faith and Buffy were Slayers how come he was still alive. Unlocking her front door she let herself in, she saw her aunt Jenna on the couch a sleep the TV still on. Elena let her be on the couch, she wasn't ready to talk to anyone as she headed up to her room. Passing her brother Jeremy’s bedroom she saw that it was empty, but it was still early so she wasn't too worried about him being out late.

  
Heading to her room she close the door quietly as if someone would hear her. Pulling her clothes off she headed to the bathroom with one thing in mind. To take a shower, write a little, then bed. She did that in that ordered. After her shower she had wrote a little in her journals before sleep finally took over. Her dream started off normal, _she was in Beacon Falls Cemetery. She sat in front of her parents grave sight like she done a million times only it was night out and she had never come to visit them during the night. It was a full moon maybe it was the Flower Moon that's why it looked so bright yellow, so big it lit up the area._

_She had been sitting there since sun down. It was strange but she felt welcome here like this was her territory. “Hey new girl.”_   
_Elena turned her head to look behind her only she didn't see anyone. Turning back around that someone who spoke was in front of her with sharp fangs and a fucked up face that had black veins showing from his eyes. “You gotta be kidding me.” She whispered as she looked at the vampire._

  
_“Nope. You get me what I want and I'll keep you alive.” He was tall maybe six feet tall with strong broad shoulders thick black hair. His eyes were a clear ocean color blue once he change back into his human form. “What is it you want?”_

_“I need the Bennett witch amulet. It looks like this.” He showed Elena a yellow gem that was connected to a gold chain. “You get this and I'll help you with him!” He smirked looking over her shoulder._

_Looking behind her, Elena was faced to face with another vampire. “Another one of your friends?” She asked as she square up with the vampire. Deep inside she felt like she was going to die but she could also feel the power running through her veins. Punching the vampire in the face, she watched as it did nothing to him. He grabbed her by the arm bringing her closer to him as he tried to bit her neck._

_Waking up with a scream leaving her voice, Elena looked around to see that she was in her bedroom and not in the cemetery where she was almost devoured._

 

^~^~^~^

 

Blair Saltzman stared at her brother as he looked at her with a frown as his eyebrows came together. “You could have killed him B.” He was always the moral compass, always the righteous one. “It needed to be done Isaac and if he's anything like his mothers he'll be healed in a couple of days not weeks plus we needed those journals.”

 

Alaric Saltzman walked into the room to see his two teens arguing, “What are you two talking about?”

 

Isaac and Blair turn around to look at their father. “Nothing father. We got what you asked for.” Blair said as she handed over the three journals.

 

“Any problems getting them?”

 

“No father.” They said together as they looked at him.

 

“Good. You guys get ready for bed you have school in three days. You need to start getting a routine on your sleep once more. I heard the history teacher is a prick.”

 

“Dad you shouldn't talk about your faculty peers like that when your one of them.” Blair said with a smile.

 

^~^~^~^

 

Damon Salvatore looked up at the boardinghouse that was once his home when he was still human and then years later as a vampire. He looked upon the house with great disgust as he stood in front of the double wooden doors. There wasn't a lot of love in this home after his mother Lily Salvatore died May 1858. After that it was brut force submission to his father Giuseppe that tried to control his life if he wasn't beating the shit out of him. Damon shook his head from the thoughts of his father and his past as a human. He had come back to this town with a clear mission to get Katherine out of the tombs that locked her deep inside, but that plan alter a little when he saw Elena Gilbert a dead ringer for Katherine.

 

He could see clearly that girl was avoiding his brother and more interested in the also new kid Stiles Stilinski. Stefan was interested in Stiles as well. He couldn't wait to see how that little triangle played out. He knew it was going to be hard to cover his tracks with the wolfs that had taken over Beacon Falls, but he had been playing it safe nonetheless; the murders that had been happening around town weren't from him. Just a few sire people from him to start the motion. Now it was time to show face stir up a little more trouble.

 

“Damon!”

 

“Hello brother.”

 

Stefan stared at a face he hadn't seen in along time. Damon was still tall dark and dangerous even to him. “The crow was a little much don't you think.”

 

Damon smirked at him. “Wait tell you see what I can do with the fog.”

 

Stefan held himself tall. He knew Damon was up to something. “When did you get here?”

 

“Well I couldn't miss your first day of school. So I've been here a couple of weeks before you showed up. Your hair different. I like it!!!”

 

“Damon it's been 15 years why are you here?”

 

“Thank god I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grudge look, did not suit you.” He chuckled as he made circles around Stefan. “Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from the fads.”

 

“Why are you here.” Stefan finally yelled stopping him in mid walk.

 

“I missed my little brother.”

Stefan frowned at him. “You hate small towns. You get bored easily. Why are you here?”

 

“I've been keeping my self busy.”

 

“With what killing the town locals. You know it's only matter of time before the Slayers… yes Vampires Slayers and I mean an army get wind that your killing people their gonna put you down.”

 

“Oh Stefan did you think I got here tonight. I've been here a month watching the people who keep rolling in. It's coming I know you can feel it.” Damon stop moving to look at him. A full smile stretch across his lips. “Those who were killed weren't by me, but then again Beacon Falls is a Beacon. Who would have thought Katherine doppelgänger would be right in the middle for what's coming for that kid—oh what's his name again?” Damon placed a finger over his lips as he smiled at Stefan with wide eyes. “Stiles… Stiles Stilinski!”

 

“You stay away from him! Every where you go you bring death!”

 

“You know there no lines I won't cross to get what I want and he’s gonna crossed my path one way or another Stefan. Happy hunting little brother.” Damon said as he walked away.

 

TBC>>>


	7. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart Elena seeks out Stiles for a heart to heart. Allison meets Cora cousin and other brother. Stiles come faces to faces with his attackers.

“How long do you think we should let her wait out side?” Buffy asked her wife as she sipped at her black coffee. It was only 6:45 in the morning and class started at eight. 

Faith throw a smile her way. “Stiles almost done getting ready but then again she could be here for Lydia who's still in the shower.” Faith answered her. 

“You saw that too! I thought it was just my over active brain. Good to know I wasn't seeing things.” 

“No not at all what about Hale?” Faith asked her. 

“Peter…ew” Buffy frown at the thought of that overgrown dog with one of her daughters. There was nothing wrong with werewolf’s hell Oz was pretty cool before he got caught up in that life but, she couldn't keep the disgust off her face. 

“God B, not Peter, Derek.” 

“Oh he's too old for her.” Buffy said with no hesitation. 

“Really this is coming from the girl that date a vampire when she was 16, at lest their a year older then you were plus they'll be 18 next year. Really B!”

Buffy couldn't keep the little frown from gracing her face. That was years ago and she didn't want Allison to go through what she went through dating an older man, plus she knew she was going to have to keep a look out for Stiles and Stefan; she didn't want history repeating its self. “Just go open the door and let her in.” Buffy said waving her hand toward the front door. She could hear Faith chuckles. She listen in as Faith greeted Elena; she had asked to see Stiles. 

“Mom I need to go clothes shopping nothing fitting right,” Stiles yelled coming down from the stairs with his shirt off as he saw Elena in the living. 

Elena stared at his chest. He wasn't overly muscular but he did have some definition to his built, plus he had abs so there's that. She didn't really get a good look at his body when he was bleeding out, but now it was imprint in her brain. He still had on the bandage at lest it was clean of blood so it was healing correctly. Elena pulled her eyes from Stiles body only to meet his mothers eyes with the blonde hair. 

Buffy tried to hide the smirk from her lips by taking a drink of her coffee. “Hello Elena it's nice to see you again.” 

She nodded at her in greeting. “I need to talk to you.” Elena said glancing over at Stiles to see he had his shirt on. 

He nodded his head up the stairs. She smiled following behind him. 

“Keep the door open,” Faith yelled up towards them. She smile over at Buffy. “I've always wanted to say that. It sounds so grown up!” She smirked as Buffy laughed at her as they headed back into the kitchen. 

^~^~^~^

Stiles lead her to his bedroom, cracking the door as Elena looked around; Stiles room was messy but clean too if it could be both. There was a place for each item in his room. She stared at his wall that had music bands and rap artists posters on it. He had two bookshelves full of music records, CD’s, DVD’s and of course books. There were pictures of his sisters and mothers all around his room. His desk sat next to his closest closer to the double window. Taking a set on the edge of his queen size bed Elena smiled as he started to clear it off. 

“It's fine Stiles. I didn't come over here to watch you clean; come on sit down.” She moved over a little. 

She took a deep breath as she looked over to him. “I believe you.” She started as she took his hand. She didn't think twice about touching him. It came naturally. It was like something pulling her to him, she wasn't an overly touchy feeling person but with him, she wanted to be closer. Elena looked at their hands together how her tan off set his paleness. “I think I kinda new a couple of months ago that I was different that the things that have been happening here weren't normal. I broke a door knob trying to open it for Christ sake. All the animals attacks and what not should have been a neon sign. Beacon Falls is a Beacon after all. Any ways I wanted to know what I needed to do?”

Stiles smiled as she babbled a little he couldn't help the smile that took over his face as she talked; there was just something about her that pulled him in. Maybe it was the first person he could feel, like to fullest of the emotion she was emitting out in waives other then his sisters and Mothers. “What do you mean do?” 

Elena shrugged. She knew she was needed somewhere at night. It had been calling to her for a while but she kept pushing it away. Pushing it to the back of her mind until the buzzing would stop, until the pull was over, “I feel like at night I should be sitting on a fresh grave waiting, watching.” She told him. 

“Oh you mean patrolling. Moms do that at night around five minutes to sun down. I'll tell them you'd like to join them.” He told her but she still had a frown on her face. “Is there something else going on?” Stiles asked her. 

Elena looked down at her hands. “I had a dream after you guys told me the truth. I mean I've been having graphic dreams about monsters for a while but this one was different I died or I would have but I woke up. I wasn't prepared. It didn't help that—that other vampire let me died. It was so weird; the other vampire he was so in control but the one that came after me he was reckless he was just hungry. I stood as food in front of him, he had no concept, no thought pattern other then blood.  I knew I could have killed him if I knew what to do.” Elena told him. It should have bothered her that she spoke of killing so easily but it didn't bother her at all.  

“He's a new born. There harder to kill some times. They still have their human blood in their system when they transition so their a little more stronger then normal vampires. But even older vampires are strong. If they've been around for centuries it means they've killed at least two or three Slayer in their life time. Our blood or better yet your blood is power. The older the blood the stronger you are, but anything that can hunt can be killed. It tricky but as long as you aim for the heart or detach their head from their body, their dust unless their older, then they turn into a mummified body. They turn gray, their veins popping out it's not a pretty picture.” Stiles explain to her. He watched as she nodded as he talks. She hung on to every word he spoke. 

“Hey guys it's time go if we're gonna get to school on time.” Allison had been watching them for a while. It was strange to see a girl in her twins room other then herself or Lydia. It had always been the three of them. Though they had others friends and other groups to hang out with Stiles kinda kept to himself unless she counted Conner Stevens; Angel the vampire with a soul kid. She always thought it was weird that Stiles could break down Conner's walls and get close to him, but Stiles always had a way with people. He knew who to be close to and who to stay clear of. 

“We’ll be down in a minute.” Stiles told her as he met her eyes. Stiles watched the strange look she gave him before nodding and moving away from his door. 

“We can talk more after school or lunch.” Stiles told her as she hugged him. 

“Thank you.” Elena said slowly as she hugged him tightly. “Thanks for being here.” She whispered before letting him go and heading down stairs. 

Stiles stood in his room for a moment. When she hugged him she had become an open book, he could feel her overwhelming fear that she wasn't ready that she might die. That feeling alone scared him. 

^~^~^~^~^

Stiles had thanked his mom for the ride to school as he got out of her SUV when he got the strangest feeling. It was a familiar pull, it felt a lot like the first time he had meet Angel. Turning around to look at the student parking lot slash drop off Stiles eyes widen as he looked over at the guy with dirty blonde hair, dark eyes brows, green eyes and a wicked smile as he caught Stiles eyes. 

Racing across the parking lot Stiles throw his arms around the young man that embraced him in a tight hug. Stiles tucked his face into the young mans neck as he took in his scent. He still smelt like fire and wood. “What are you doing here?” Stiles said pulling a way. He hadn't seen Conner in two years. “I’ve missed you Conner!” Stiles said as he hugged him once more. 

“I've missed you too.” He said smiling just a little. Stiles notice the car he was standing by. It looked to be a brand new black two door Audi, “I guess business is good?” He asked he remembered when he had a sliver Honda. “It's been great. Come on I see your mother still by the car and Allison giving me the death glare.” Conner whispered as he headed towards Buffy. 

Buffy smiled at the lopsided smile Stiles wear on his face as Conner through an arm over his shoulder. “Mrs. Stilinski.” He said in greeting. 

“Conner how have you've been?” Buffy asked as she greeted him with a hug and then he moved back towards Stiles his arm once again wrapping around his shoulder. “I've been great. Finish college finally got a job at Dads new law firm.” Conner told her.

“Lydia, Allison.” Conner spoke to them in greeting. Lydia hugged him as well but Allison waived. She wasn't big on contact unless she initiated. 

“Who's this!” Conner asked looking at the girl next to Lydia. She was tall, long legs, dark hair and dark eyes. 

“Oh sorry Elena, this is one of my good friends Conner Stevens. Conner this Elena Gilbert she in the running as best friends.” Stiles with a smile. He kinda watched the smile slip from Elena face only to shake her hear and plaster it back on. 

Conner reached a hand out towards her, she took his hand slowly. She felt like a Slayer to him, he wonder what he felt like to her. She didn't show any signs that she felt anything as she spoke, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hey Stiles,” Stefan step up to the group of people. He had been watching from a far as Stiles greeted the young man with tight hug then walk over to his mother, sisters, and Elena. He felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw the greeting that the young man got. “Who's your friend?” Stefan asked looking at him. 

He had to be in his early twenty. He was tall around his own height, he had dark green eyes thick eyebrows and his face had scruff all over it. Stefan watched as the guys eyes narrowed as he return his gaze. “Conner Stevens.” He said holding his hand out to him. It had pulled Stiles more into his embrace as he reached over and touch the other guys hand in a firm shake. 

“Stefan Salvatore.” He answered tighting his hand around the one in his before letting it go. 

Conner felt like snapping the guys neck knowing he'd wake up in a few minutes. Letting the thought slip from his mind he looked down at Stiles. “I guess I'll catch up with you later tonight. I really need to speak to your Mom's.” Conner told him. 

Stiles nodded giving him another hug before letting him go. “I'll see you tonight. Bye mom!” 

Stiles pulled Stefan along to stop him from frowning at Conner as he threw an arm over Elena shoulder as they walked towards the high school, with Allison and Lydia behind them. 

“How much you wanna bet Conner gonna kill Stefan,” Lydia asked with a giggle. 

“Na, he’ll just break a few bones stab him with a few pieces of wood. He’ll live. Stiles like Stefan, Conner wouldn't do anything to break that trust.”  Allison answered laughing at her own words. They walked into the building only to see Cora and some dude standing next to her. Stiles was already over by Bonnie with Stefan next him and Elena on the other side. 

Allison listen into their conversation as Lydia leaded her towards Cora. Bonnie was talking about her other friend Caroline that she had been MIA for the last couple of days which was weird cause if she wasn't with Bonnie she was with Elena but as of now they both hadn't seen her in a couple of days. 

“Allison this my older brother Darren he's a senior. This is Tyler Lockwood my cousin he in our grade.  Peter asked that I introduced you four and Stiles, since you haven't gotten to meet them yet.”

“Hey, this is my sister Lydia.” Allison said. She watched as Tyler took in Lydia. She could see the wheels turning. 

Tyler looked the girl over; she had dark green eyes that where almost a grass color with full pink lips and arched eyebrows that went perfectly with her pale skin. She had deep strawberry red hair that sat on top of her head in a messy bun. She wear a light blue floral blouse with a high mid stomach dark blue shirt that flared out. She rocked three inch light blue heels. “The girl of my dreams.” Tyler said towards Lydia looking at her legs. 

“Not in your wildest dreams.” Lydia said walking a way only for Tyler to follow her. He threw his arm around her shoulder only for her to shrug him off. 

A bark of laughter left Allison throat as she watched to two down the hall. “He has no idea what he's in for if he's chasing after Lydia.” 

Cora smiled a little. She liked Allison. She was fierce and that spoke volumes when she only had two pack-mates that weren't even werewolves. She looked over to her brother to find him watching Allison. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he gazed at her. 

“Well I'll see you in P.E.” Cora said as she started to walking away pulling Darren along with her. 

“Nice to meet you Allison maybe we can hang out some time.” He called behind him as Cora dragged him along. 

Cora stopped in front of his classroom door. “Not a chance. Derek likes her.” She started. 

“Well Derek can't always get what he wants.” Darren said with heat on his tongue. 

“When are you gonna stop punishing him. He made a mistake.” Cora whispered her eyes a little wide. 

“That cost mom and dad their life's. I don't think I could ever forgive him.” Darren walked into his classroom leaving her by the door. Cora shook her head as her shoulder slumped a little as she walked away. 

^~^~^~^~

Stiles couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about today. He had sat next to Stefan since Lydia sat next to Cora in their calculus class, but it was more then just changed of seating. Conner was here which could mean a bunch of stuff but he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going to happen. He had split up from Lydia to go to his locker. He needed to exchange his books. He had A.P. English Literature, Biology, lunch, Chemistry then Art. Doing the combinations for his locker he pulled the lock opening it up. He stared at the three leather bond journals. 

Staring at them for while. Stiles looked around himself. Both ways down the hall to see if any one was watching him. 

Touching them he ran his hand over the leather journals before shoved them in his bag along with his Lit, Bio and Cem book. Slamming his locked closed he placed the lock back on it just as the warning bell rang.  Heading to AP Lit he made it just in time for the finale bell. He took his seat in the back next to Lydia. That's when he saw them, the people who attacked him in cemetery. He stared at the girl as she throw a smirk his ways. Stiles gripped the table until he felt the pain in his fingers. Her dark eyes roamed over his face as Stefan pulled his hand from on top of his desk. 

“What's wrong?” He asked as he looked between the two. 

Stiles looked over to him. He forgotten Stefan wasn't there when he was bleeding out on his kitchen table three days ago. “Nothing's wrong.” Stiles whispered as the teacher came in. 

He looked young maybe in his 30's or early 40's he was tall blonde with broad shoulders, short blond hair that kind of curled with blue eyes strong jaw and straight nose. “Good morning everybody,” he started to write his name on the chock board. “I'm Alaric Saltzman. I know it's a mouth full. I know it doesn't just roll off your tongue. Saltzman is German origin. My family immigrate here in the late 1755 to Texas though I was bored and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belonged to my great grandfather who's dead. Any ways you all can call me Rick.” He said as he looked to the classes. “I'm your new A.P. Lit teacher.” He smiled. “Before I forget my son and daughter are new to this school as well I'd like you to welcome them the best you can. Isaac and Blair if you'll stand please.”

Stiles stared as he watch the girl that stabbed him and the boy who attacked him yesterday waive a little to the class. Stiles couldn't help the panic he felt looking at his two attackers when a crash was heard at the window. Staring at the blood spatter Stiles looked at Lydia as another crow flow into the class window. 

“Stiles—” Lydia question as she heard a group of crows croaking. Standing up out of his seat Stiles looked out the window as more crows flow towards the class window. They died on impact. “Stiles, Lydia get away from the window.” Stefan yelled as he pulled Lydia behind him and Stiles next to him as more crows crashed into the windows until the glass gave way shattering. 

“Get out of the classroom.” Stiles yelled just as the teacher yelled to get down. 

Stiles could hear the screams as teens were attacked by crows. Racing to the classroom door, Stiles tried opening it only for it be locked, but the nob to lock part was broken. 

Stefan could smell the fresh blood in the air, he willed his face not to change to not sub come to the needs of his blood lust. Gripping on to Stiles tightly and pulling Lydia along he tried the door until he heard a snap. Looking down Stiles saw that door nob was out of its socket hanging brokenly as students rushed into the hall. 

Pulling the fire alarm Stiles headed outside with Lydia and Stefan as classes started to evacuate. 

Standing about 50 feet from school Stiles stared at the building as he took deep breaths. “Stiles?” Lydia question as she stared at her brother. “Stiles look at me.” She yelled. 

Stiles stared over her shoulder while he watched Allison, Elena, and Bonnie head towards them with Cora and the two guys she was with this morning. “I think I did this.” He started as he looked over to Lydia. He watched as her eyes widen. “ _Students please get away from school a fire has broken out in the chemistry lab_.” The announcement was made over the loud speaker. 

It was too much; two much chaos as people shoved each other to get out of the building. “What's going on I saw the dead crows in your Lit classroom.” Allison started as she looked at her brother then her sister. “We need to get him out of here.” Lydia said as she looked to her sister. Lydia started to pull Stiles away her grip was to tight. He could already feel the bruise forming. 

“We need to leave Stiles.” Lydia yelled at him as she continued to pull him along. 

“No you don't understand,” Stiles started when all of a sudden he scream, “Stop.” Throwing up his hands in frustration. Stiles watched as the whole courtyard froze. Noise stopped along with any movement. People stood as if they where on pause. Looking around he saw that Stefan, Lydia, Allison, Elena, Bonnie, Cora, and the two guys that were with her this morning looked around as everything was froze in time but them.

“Stiles…” Stefan question slowly as he looked around the school. He couldn't believe his eyes every human being was frozen as if time had completely stop. “Stiles what did you do?” Stefan asked him as he pulled his face to him. 

“You—you guys what's going on?” Bonnie asked as she too moved closer to Stiles looking around at all the frozen people. They looked like mannikin stuck in a pose. 

Stiles stared at her for along time as he looked around, “Surprised you’re a witch!”

Bonnie's eyes grew huge as she looked over to her best friend. “Maybe now isn't the time for revelations.” Elena started. “How do we unfree—” she trailed off as the courtyard became alive again. It became so loud that Elena grimace a little. 

Stiles looked at all the moving people as fire truck could be heard from a distance. 

 

“Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy, what have you've done baby.”

Stiles turned around to see Shelia Bennett standing there with her arms crossed. 

“Grams?” Bonnie asked as she looked between her grandmother and Stiles. 

“Come along you five.” Shelia started as she made eye contact with Bonnie, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and then Elena. “You other four can cover for the five. Let's be off children.” She said as she lead them to her sliver SUV. 

^~^~^~^~^

 

The ride to Shelia Bennett’s home was a quite one. Stiles sat in the very back next to Elena. He let the jazz music wash over him.  Elena at one point had gripped his hand not asking questions just being there, and Stiles was grateful for her silent comfort. It meant more to him then he was willing to mention. 

They had arrived at Shelia home in about twenty minutes. Stiles climbed out of the back leaving the door open for Elena. He held out his hand for her as she step out of the SUV. 

Walking into the house first Shelia held the door open for everyone as they crossed the thresh hold. Once again Stiles noticed she didn't ask any one to come in. 

“Bonnie baby go put some water on the stove while I get the tea cups.” Shelia spoke as Elena leaded everyone into the living room. Stiles pulled out three leather bonds from his backpack as he took a set placing them on the coffee table when Shelia came back into the living room. 

“Did you get a chance to read those journals?” Shelia asked as Bonnie came into the room. 

“I was almost killed over these journals.”

“What, what happened.” 

Stiles took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair then over his face. “I was attacked the day you gave me those journals they stole your them and today the people who attacked me were in my A.P. Lit class like nothing happened. Like they didn't leave me to bleed out in the cemetery.” Stiles yelled getting worked up again. 

Shelia stared at the lights as they flickered, “Calm yourself this instant.” Shelia spoke with volumes as she gave Stiles a look. Allison and Lydia gripped one of his hands as it calm him instantly. Shelia looked at the siblings nodding to herself as she took in the calmness that took over Stiles demeanor instantly with their contact. “They return the journals today. I found them in my locker. Then when I saw them in class, my attackers; I felt this rage. They had almost killed me over books. Over books that belonged to your family. Then the crows thing happened. I just felt panic wash over me when I couldn't get the door open. Then I just knew something sparked; I had caused another fire—” he trailed off as he looked up at her. 

Shelia nodded. She knew the minute Stiles release a good portion of power she could feel the shift in the air. It also didn't help that she saw the mail man frozen. She thought she would have time to teach him about his powers, but they were manifesting faster then she had time to teach him or Bonnie anything. Her time was running out. “You froze the whole town Stiles. The ones that weren't effected were the ones that could only be supernatural creatures. At this point we're gonna have to do a very fast crash course in witchcraft.” Shelia explain to him as the whistle for teapot went off. Getting up Shelia walked to the kitchen and grabbed it. 

“Grams— witches?” Bonnie asked her with a frown. 

“You've known I've been a witch, that I’m not just a old women that like the drink the crazy sauce sugar. Any daughter born to the Bennett line is a witch. We are Salem Witches. Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do baby girl. I was waiting to tell you about your ancestors but time is of the essence.” Shelia spoke as she poured chamomile tea into each cup. 

“They are gonna come for Stiles that power you have that you released today was a big blast of energy you're not gonna be safe much longer. So I think it's time I do a sharing spell with you and Bonnie. You'll learn how to cloak yourself and in the mean time you’ll be able to protect each other.” She spoke as she grabbed memoirs, and a stack of tombs. 

^~^~^~^~^

Waking up gasping Caroline Forbes stared at herself in the mirror that was crossed the room showing a full image of herself on the bed. Her hand shook a little as she pulled her hair away from her neck. Touching the tender skin that was broken by teeth she winced a little as her finger graze torn skin. Pulling her fingers away from her neck she saw that they where covers in blood. Looking to the side of her were the man that she met last night slept peacefully she felt the vomit rising in her throat as she looked at her attacker. 

He slept on his back his face looking away from her, but she remembers his eyes, they were blood red and the black veins that shown near his eyes before he bit her last night.   

Panicking Caroline willing the fear to leave her body as she gently slide from the bed. She didn't know what to do, who to call. Who would believe her? Moving to the door on her tip toes she had one thing in mind, ‘ _Make it to the door._ ’ 

Th floorboard creaked when she step on it making her eyes go to the man in the bed.  He was still on his back a sleep. Focusing once more she took a shallow breath in as she started to walk to her bedroom door again. Turning the nob slowly the sound of the clicks made her close her eyes in fear before looking over her shoulder to see the man in bed gone.

“Good morning!”

Gasping Caroline looked to the right of her to see light blues eyes staring back her. 

“Please…” she started backing up away from him, “don't…” she had hit the bed side table lamp. 

“Don't do that.”

Picking it up she swung the lamp towards the mans face. She watch as his face went to the side, a gash nicking his eyebrow. She watched the blood trickle down slowly. Rolling a cross the bed away from him they stood on opposite side across from each other. Picking up the clock she throw it at him only for him to grunt. 

Caroline raced back towards the door once more only for him to stop her and throw her on the bed.  “This could have gone a completely different way if you had behaved.” He said touching cut above his eyebrow. Licking the blood from his fingers Caroline watched as his eyes became blood red, black veins under his eyes and fangs enter his mouth. He pulled her towards him pushing her head to the side to expose her neck. “This is gonna hurt!” He said as he bit into her shoulder. Screaming, Caroline was filled with intense terror as blood ran down her shoulder as he feed on her. 

^~^~^~^~^

Conner Stevens stood inside the Slayers new home. “Dad said he was sorry he couldn't come by with this, but with the new firm the wicked never sleep. Any ways he wanted me to give you guys this.” Conner pulled out an old scroll. 

“Did he say what it is or why we would need this?” Faith asked as she looked at it. It was written in a different language it like it was in Slovak. 

“No just that Lydia might have a better understand of it. The man he inquired it from said that it's only the beginning that they will come in waves to get the three. _Striebro_ _,_ _vlk_ _a_ _havran_ _,_ Angel said it was the Sliver, the Wolf, the Raven that it could become a deadly force when together. Any ways he said it was about three children that grew into a power they might not be able to contain due to the Sliver becoming to powerful.”

“Well that cryptic if I do say so. I'll have Lydia look it over when she gets home.” Buffy said as she looked over to Faith. 

“The kids should be home soon. Any ways it was good to see you again. Where are you staying for the week?” Faith asked as she looked at him. He looked so much like Darla that it kinda spooked her. 

“There’s a Hilton so I’ll need to go there soon.” Conner told them. 

“Nonsense you’ll stay with us.” Buffy said with a smile as the front door open. She watched as her three teens walked in. 

“She didn’t do anything to me that wasn’t necessary Allison. Leave it alone,” Stiles said as he looked at her. “I’m tired and I’m going to bed.” Stiles headed up the stairs with Lydia and Allison watching him.  

“What’s going on?” Buffy asked as she looked at her girls. 

“I’m not taking this one.” Allison raised her hands as she backed up and walked right back out the front door. 

“Lydia?” Faith asked she looked at her middle child. “What happened?”

~^~^~^~^~

Stiles stared at his ceiling while he laid on his bed. He could still feel Sheila power running through him. He knew she blocked some of his power. He didn’t feel whole anymore. The cloaking was in place. It was like part of himself was gone, he understood why Allison wanted her to remove if as soon as she placed it on him. It was blocking her connection to him. 

“Stiles?” 

Rolling to his side, Stiles stared out his bedroom window. He listened to his bedroom door closed. The bed sinked a little as body laid beside him. 

“I don’t feel like me.” Stiles whispered as an arm pulled him back into a wide chest. “She blocked off apart of me that I’ve never not felt before. It's like I don't fit inside my own skin.”

“It’s gonna be okay.” 

“I don’t think it is Conner. Something coming I can feel that much.” Stiles whispered as he let Conner hold him a little tighter.  

 

TBC>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I know I up date this story randomly. So I'm really sorry for the wait in between chapters. Anyways leave comments if you like or kudos!


End file.
